Things Life Throw At Us
by A Beautifully Broken Vixen
Summary: A.U.; i edited out cheza and added some new characters.Still wolves and have settled in a town tsume has an older brother and yonger sister pairings: kibaxoc, higexblue, tsumexoc, toboexleara and others rating mostly for Tsume's pody mouth and rape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Wolf's Rain but i do own some characters.

A/N:when they talk in Spanish im going to italasize it cuz i can't speak Spanish.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba awoke to the sound of his secret loves crying in the room right next to his. He walked in quietly and walked over to her bed and shook her gently to get her to wake up, but it wasn't working out so well.

Lettie's POV

He was roughly stripping away my clothes and pinching my but as he did so. He ripped off my blouse and roughly undid my jeans. He had my arms tied to the bed in a dark room with a candle serving as the only light source and the key to get out hidden making all hopes of escaping impossible. He ripped off my bra and stared lustfully at my breasts. I was horrified as tears were streaming down my cheeks I wondered what I did to deserve this? He licked away my tears I try to scream but nothing comes out.

I bite my lip hard as he began roughly sucking my nipples and squeezing the other I bite even harder as he bites down hard and blood falls from my lip, he switched to the other one then I feel someone shaking me and calling my name.

Normal POV

" Lettie, Lettie wake up!" a bit of worry in his voice

Lettie POV

I open my eyes and look around seeing it's dark and I begin to panic thinking I'm still in my nightmare then i come face to face with the guy I secretly love, Kiba the guy I've known is I was in 1st grade and he was in third grade, and to my dismay I start crying again.

Normal POV

"Lettie can you tell me what happened in your dream?" Kiba asked softly but the worry was clear in his voice

She shook her head violently and cry even harder. Kiba slowly pulled her into an embrace and tucked a silver lock of hair behind her ear and wiped away a tear.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me right on let's go back to bed" he said softly

She gave a small nod into his bare well toned chest and crawled back under the covers. Kiba got up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and began to walk away when she grabbed his hand intertwining her fingers with his.

" Kiba will you...stay here with me?" she asked in a childish voice

Kiba gave a warm smile then got in the bed with her. She snuggled up close to him much like a child would and he put his arm around her shoulder and gave a small smile before drifting off to sleep

Please R&R criticism is needed!!! My first time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own wolf's rain

A/N: remember italasize is spansish use your imagination

The next morning Kibe awoke to the giggling of Lettie who was running her fingers threw his hair. He opened his eyes to see sweet baby blue eyes looking right into his.

" Oh, sorry. Did I wake you"

"No" he said as he say up.

Kiba took a minute to examine the beautiful girl before him " ya kno you look cute with your hair down. You should wear it down more"

"na it makes me look like a girl, plus it's all curly"

"but you are a girl"

" yeah but it get's in my face alot"

"wear a headband"

She pushed him playfully and the both started laughing " shut...up" she said between laughs.

" Lettie?"

"yeah?"

"you wanna kno a secret?"

_"ooh ooh what, what tell me " _ she said with excitement

He leant closer to her so that his lips were next to her ear " I...love...you. I have since i was in sixth grade" and then kissed her cheek.

Lettie blushed immensly before finally answering:

" I love you too." Then kissed him fully on the lips and that kiss was gladly returned. Kiba licked her bottom lip asking for entracne which was gladly granted. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. As they broke apart for air and then looked into each others' eyes.

" Guess we better go see who's up." Kiba said still loost in her baby blue eyes:

"I don't wanna, I wanna stay with you. Here alone in the quiet." She said still lost in his ocean blue eyes.

" I know but we have all the time in the world. Now get dressed and I'll see you in a bit."

He gave her a peck on her lips and went to his room to get dressed.

Kiba was sporting his his usuall atire a black jacket,white T. jeans and black comverse.

Lettie wore a pink tank tio that had her name in cursive and whit sweat pants that stops just below her kneecaps. and some white FILA and her curly silver hair pulled back into a neat pony tail.

Kiba had not yet come out of his room so Lettie went ahead to the living room where she saw her two older brothers. Hatsume and Tsume. Hatsume was the leader of the pack and they sometimes never really saw eye to eye on what was expected from her, but they were still close. She and Tsume never argued they're like best friends. Both of her brothers were very protective of her and especially when it comes to her heart.

" Hey guys."

" Hey!"

" Hey pup!"

" Shit! Hatsume. Quit calling me that."

" Watch your mouth!"

" Fuck, shit, fuck shit! I will not watch my mouth."

" And you wonder why he calls you pup." Tsume sad in a teasing tone.

" Fuck you, okay." She said as she playfully flipped him off.

" Man Lettie you cuss like a sailor." Said Toboe as he walked through the living room.'

"Tell me something I don't know."

With that she left the kitchen and raided the cabinets looking for something to suite her taste buds. When she found nothing she let out a heavy sigh and then felt two strong arms wrap around her tiny figure and her body tensed but then relaxed when she knew who it was.

" What are you doing?" He whispered in her ear. That made her giggle

" Raiding the kitchen, but I can't seem to find anything that suits my tastedbuds. I think I want a rabbit, but I'm not to sure" she replied with a lopsided face

She earned a small chuckle from Kiba and a light poke in her sides that made her squeal and start laughing. " hey...ha..ha don't..ha do that" she managed to get out between laughs

" what's wrong you don't like it?" kiba asked teasingly

"No..I..love it that's why I...ha want you to stop. I can't...stop laughing"

"well in that case..." he trailed off as he poked her in her side once more

"aaaahhhhaaaa!!" she squealed and that's when Blue walked in

"what's wrong with her?" she asked kiba

Kiba just shrugged and said " I think she's finally lost it" he teased

" Don't belive him...he did this to me!" she acused " now he has to give me a piggy back ride " she said with and evil smirk

"well then get on" he said bending down so she could get on

"yay!" she squealed as she climbed on his back she then turned her head facing Blue " see ya Blue"

Then Kiba started walking with Lettie on his back" To the Living Room She!" she commanded playfully and of course Kiba obeyed and headed for the living room we he got there he was stopped by Tsume's voice

"what the...hell are you two doing?" he asked as he arched a brow

"playing" Lettie replied simple enogh right? _"kiba tickled me to death so now he's giving me a piggy back ride he broght this upon himself"_ Lettie spoke in her native toung and Kiba having some Mexican in him knew exactly what they were saying "carry on" Lettie said like a british woman, but once agian they were soon stopped but this time by Hatsume

"Kiba I need to speak with you"

"Now?" he asked kind of disappointed

"yes now"

Lettie poked out her lip and got off of Kiba's back, then set off to find something to busy herself with. After finding nothing she decided to go watch TV with Tsume, Hige, and Toboe in the Living Room

" Kiba I trust you"

"okay?" now he was confused

" that's why when and IF something happens to me you will step up as alpha. I know it goes against the rules, but honestly i trust you more than my brother; especially when it comes to her heart. Tsume would probably put her with Ross. Yes. I know about you and Lettie please I'm not stupid" he teased Kiba's eyes widened as a amall blush crept across his cheeks.

When Kiba had finished talking with Hatsume he walked to living room to find Hige, Blue, Tsume, and a half asleep Lettie all watching 'Pimp My Ride'

"hey Kiba" greeted Blue

"what's up?" he responded then Hige spoke up

" I wanna party"

"sounds fun porky I'm in" voiced Tsume

"me too" responded Blue

" me three" came kiba then thay all turned to Lettie who was dozing off so Kiba bent over the back of the couch so that their foreheads were touching and her eyes slowly fluttered open "Boo"

"ahh Kiba you scared the shit outta me. Fuck what do you want?" she said scratching her curly locks

"we're going partying and we wanted you to come too" said Hige

"fine" she grumbled "come on Blue, let's get ready"

Two hours later they all came out ready to go. Kiba and Tsume in their usual attire and Blue in a white halter top, some apple bottom jeans and boots with fur around them.(sound familiar t pain and floe rider low) Lettie had on a pink corset top with a blue jean mini skirt with rufflles on them and some pink and white converses and a white half jacket.

They got to the party and were having a good time considering it was a street party until Lettie went missing. They looked all over for her, but couldn't find her. They finally left the party and began to pick up the scent of her blood, and they ran faster. That could only mean one thing; she was bleeding and that made Kiba worry.

They came to a hotel and since there was no one at the check in desk so they went on up following Letties scent. When they were walking through the halls they passed a member of Darcia's pack, but ignored him for now. When they got to the door the scent was behind they heard what sounded like crying and ound that the door was locked from the outside, but Tsume picked the lock and what everybody saw next shocked them. Lettie was shaking wrapped in blankets that were stained in blood, she was pail and had a few cuts around her neck and her eyes were all red from crying so much, and her clothes were torn to shreds they were no longer wearable.

With lighting speed they were all by her side. " Baby, what happened?" Kiba asked in the softest voice he had, but she just cried harder, she wouldn't even talk to Tsume.

"Hey guys look over here!!" came Hige's voice he had fond a note and a video camra tape the note read:

_'If you wanna know what happened to your friend watch the tape'_

_-Moss_

This infuriated Tsume even more who dare thinks they can touch his baby sister like that!! Moss was in big trouble now. Both Tsume and Kba were out the door in a flash leaving Blue and Hige with Lettie

"Hige run home and get her some more clothes and hurry please!" Blue commanded Hige nodded and was out the door in two seconds then she turned back to Lettie who was curled up in a fetile position on the bed." Come on sweetie" she said softly "we have to get you cleaned up, come on take a bath" Lettie just shook her head vigerously"come on now do you wanna stink when we go to the doctor now do you?" Lettie after a few more pleeds finally took a bath and was now sitting in the arm chair in a fetil position, wrapped in a towl waiting for her clothes while Blue brushed her hair.

**With Kiba & Tsume**

They were now literaly beating the mess out of Moss and he still wasn't talking.

"Bastard!" spat Tsume " what did you do to my sister!!" he yelled

"aaaww boys didn't you watch the tape yet?"

"Don't mess around Moss" Kiba growled

"awww but it was so much fun" he mocked then after that Tsume got fed up and stabbed him.

"we better get back to the others" Tsume said in a much more calmer voice\

**Back With THe Others**

Hige had returned and Lettie was now fully dressed awaiting for the guys to return; oh and speak of the devils here they come through the door now Tsume on his cell phone talking to Hatsume and Kiba just went striait to Lettie who was talking a little bit and mentally thanking Hige for bringing her a big shirt that covered the red needle dots on her forearm. _" Are you cold Lettie"_ he asked her in her native tonuge the small nod he recieved in return was all he needed to wrap his jacket around her shoulders _" Come on now we have to get your woundes checked out" _ he said holding out a hand. She just looked at it and shook her head.

_" Come on cookie we have to if you don't want to get sick" _ Tsume spoke up placing a hand on her head. She stared straight ahead for a moment before giving a small nod and Kiba lifted her onto his back, and headed for the Hospital.


	3. Im Sorry!

to all the people that have recently been checking up on my story i do appologize my computer has been acting crazy plus i was grounded for grades my fucking sister... i mean i have this whole story written out plus part og the sequel in which i might do a preveiew so thanks for being so patient!!

Tsume: yeah this girl is crazy

Lettie: that was mean

Tsume: i don't care

well be like that Tsume ill just edit out your girlfriend that i had for you in later chapters

Tsume: i get a girlfriend? cool in that case diregard all tha stuff i said before i luv u lele

i know you do

Lettie: once again thanks for waiting on her

i promise this next chapter will be awsome!!

All: see ya later


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : i do not own wolf's Rain but if I did...never mind let's not get into that. But um.. anyways here's the third chapter I hope you enjoy it!

She was sitting on the examination table with Hatsume and Tsume right next to her; Tsume was holding her hand and Hatsume was watching the doctor's every move. The others had to wait outside cause it was that part of the hospital were only family was allowed in.

The doctor shined a light in her eyes telling her to follow it with her eyes and she did so reluctantly.

' her eyes are dialted' the doctor mused to himself then moved to the cut's in her neck ' nothing to serious just a few bandages' he thought again then moved to her forearm and tried to move t he sleeve of the big shirt she was wearing, but she snatched her arm away quickly.

_" Lettie," _she looked at Hatsume sadly and sighed _" let the doctor see your arm. He won't try anything and if he does we'll get him"_ she looked at him and then sighed again and let the doctor see her arm.

He examined the arm and found marks where needles had been injected and he just had to ask " Lettie do you do drugs?"

_" It was him" _she said her voice a bit shaky as she spoke her native tounge _" he did this to me."_

_"Lettie what did he do to you?" _came Tsume's voice worry clear in his voice

_" marajawana he-he stuck it in my arm with needles; that's why I was so crazy the past few weeks and this was the first time he ever did anything besides finger me" _she said staring straight ahead at the box of needles over on the desk

" The guy who raped her did it"

" I see well, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have to run some tests now that I have this information" he saw the expression change on Lettie's face and then continued " You can watch in the window with your friends but you can't stay in here" he walked over to the desk and pulled out some gloves and some other things he would need for his tests.

Lettie then clinged to Tsume and started shaking and Tsume hated seeing his babysister like this she had always been so strong and loving and never cared what anybody thought if her and was almost fear less. He sighed and peeled her fingers from his jacket and Hatsume put a hand on her head then kissed her forehead._ " We'll be right outside"_ he whispered and then started to walk away sending a death glare at the doctor. Tsume then kissed her cheek then took both of her hands and kissed them _" Don't worry it'll be okay. We'll watch his every last move."_

Hours went by and soon turned into days and they were now at home worrying and soon days turned into weeks finally getting a phone call that they could go see her and bring her home.

Hatsume, Kiba, and Tsume were all talkin to the doctor who was giving basic instructions on how to approach her.

" So when you see her be very quiet she has a tendancy to scream when someone sneaks up on her. You may notice a change in her speach pattern, and she might take a few minutes to remember who you are and her short term memory will also be kinda-"

"screwed up" Tsume cut in

"yeah" the doctor gestured to the door and they all nodded their apprication and went in to see Lettie.

She was sitting in her bed her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms resting on them. Her hair was down and in her face and she was watching " Baby Looney Toons"

She noticed them coming and stared at them for a minute before finally remembering who they were

and her face lit up in a bright smile as she ran over and grabbed all three of them in a tight hug tsume in the middle and he couldn't breathe.

" I'm so glad to see you guys!!" she sqeauled

"I'm sure you are pup" Hatsume said nuzzling her her fondly

Now they were all seated around her bed, well all except Kiba he was sitting on the bed and Lettie was seated comfortably on his lap telling them about all the friends she made there and all the adventures they went on and how the doctors scolded them.

Not long after that the doctor told her she could go home and Lettie was so excited she jumped up and squealed and hopped all over the place.

Right now she was piggy backing Kiba as they all walked and then she was struck with a thought.

" I wanna go shopping... Kiba will you come shopping with me? Hatsume can kiba go shopping with me?" she spoke fast as so she won't forget her question... pardon me questions

" That was very random, but yeah I'll go shopping with you" Kiba said with a smile he loved Lettie and would anything with her if only to make her happy

" Fine just don't max out my credit card like last time"

" I'll do my best!!" she said sacastically

" I know you will " he replied with a sigh

They were like thrree quarters of the way home when Lettie began to doze off on Kiba's back.Tsume being Tsume noticed this and couldn't help, but to smile though he found it the strangest thing that anyone would be able to sleep on someone's back. Before he knew it they were home and Lettie had woken up a bit, but it still took the laughing and screaming and hugging of the re st of the pack to wake her up fully.She was happy to be home she missed everybody.

Time came for bed and Kiba couldn't sleep he had all these questions. How long had this been happening? How long has she used marajwana? He had to ask so he quietly walked next door to her room and cracked the door to see her awake and watching TV. "Hey babe" he said quetly she looked up from the television and smiled that beautiful smile of hers and motioned for him to come sit next to her. "can we talk?" he asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

She turned the TV off and turned to face Kiba fully. " About what?"

" About Moss...how many times has he done that to you? " he asked shifting his gaze to the carpet

" I - I - I can't , I can't tell you "

" yes you can Lettie, you can trust me! "

" No no he'll kill me! "

" No...no he won't bother you anymore, now come on tell me Lettie this is serious! "

She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head on them. " you don't care no one cares so why should i tell you?" she said almost bitterly.

Kiba didn't respond just lifted her head and kissed her softly on the lips then pulled away after a few seconds then looked her in the eye " Because when I told you i loved you... I wasn't kidding, I love you more than anything for you..just please tell me. How many times has he done that to you?"

What Lettie said next made him wince in pain.

" Six...it's happened six times"

To be continued...

Omg i did a to be continued im so pround of myself!!

Tsume: woopty doo

Kiba: anyway ignore those two please read and reveiw do it for Lele she's crazy and needs help on this stuff

HEY!!

Tsume: Later guys


	5. Broken

Hey everybody it's me and im back and all crazy so look i have to tell you after this next chapter i will start updating 2 chapters every Monday a way to be organized. I will also do little side stories that I have been itching to put on here...i just have to find time. ' also this I will make a song fic: Broken by Evanescence (Look it up on youtube) it's real pretty.

disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain

Last Time:

" How many times has he done that to you?"

What she said next made him wince in pain. " six...it's happened six times"

To The Chapter

I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh I wanna hold you high and steel your pain away I keep your photograpgh; I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high and steel your pain away.

He clenched his fists in an attempt not to through anything. " It's my fault... I should have noticed it sooner...I could have saved you !! "

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when your gone away

You've gone away you don't feel me here anymore

" No...no, Kiba it's not your fault " she said placing a hand on his cheek and he placed his over hers

" If I had noticed all the changes a bit earlier I could have saved you ! " he said through clenched teeth

" Kiba listen to me there's nothing you could have done"

" I should have been there for you I..."

" you're here with me now that's all that matters" and she kissed him lightly on the lips

The worste is over now and we can breathe again I wanna hold you high and steel my pain away

There's so much left to learn and no one else to fight I wanna hold you high and steel your pain

Because I 'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away

He kissed her back but with more passion and he shifted so that he was on top of her kissing her passionantly and lovingly, but when Kiba put his hand up her shirt she pulled " Kiba...I'm not ready for that...not just yet" he kissed her again and looked her in the eye

" I can wait, and I won't pressure you" he said softly

" Promise? "

" I promise "

" Thank you"

" You're welcome. I told you Ioved you "

" I love you too "

And they lay wrapped in each other's arms as sleep took them over.

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away...

Sorry it's so short but after all this chapter is a song fic i might be doing more of those. expect a Beyblade Yaoi fic later and possibly a Mother's Day Fic for Lettie, Tsume, and Hatsume...pretty wicked

Lettie: really now

yup

Tsume: well whatever you do NO water works I can't take it to see my baby sister cry hugges Lettie protectivly

It's Drama like a sope opera it's gonna have water works so get over it

Lettie: well now they're both argung see you guys later!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone you can be mad at me because I haven't kept my promises, but the thing is i've out of town like my whole summer break so i'm gonna reward you im gonna work much harder from now on.

Lettie: you better

Kiba: yeah i wanna see wut happens

when did u guys get here ??

Lettie: Like two seconds ago _retard_

Don't speak that spanish crap with me

Kiba: yeah um whatever. Lele does not own Wolf's Rain

But i do own Lettie, Hatsume and people who are not in the series and the plot

Lettie: here's the story

Lettie has been home for three days and today Kiba was taking her shopping or more like 'spoiling' her as Tsume called it. Kiba didn't really mind 'spoiling' her the way he saw it she deserved it.

Since it was saturday the mall didn't open until 1 p.m. and Lettie has been sleeping alot later than usual since she got back from the hospital...I'm talking 2p.m. to 2:30p.m. which would be a problem when she has to go back to school on monday. It worried Hatsume because she was normally up way before that maybe it was her medicine.

It was 2:30p.m. and Lettie was up and ready for the day. She had on some apple bottom brand jeans, a pink top that said 'BRAT' and some white Fia. Kiba had on a gray top, some jeans and black and white converses. With his signature black jacket with the pocket.

They got to the mall and Lettie's hand was entertwined with his and she smiled before dragging him off to 'Hot Topic'. She bought some black chained knee high high heel boots, two black mini skirts one with chains and the other didn't,some black and red plad arm warmers with the thumb throgh them, she bought some black chained leather pants. She bought some really cute hair berrets some shaped like x's others like hearts or L's.

After they left there Kiba had three bags. "Lettie do you think you have enough stuff?" he asked sarcastically

"Well no not really I still need to go to DEMO and get my nails done...then we can go home." she answered smiling

So she went in DEMO and bought some name brand purses, tops, jeans and sunglasses. Then they went next door to the nail place and she got her nails done acryliclly only the ends black tips and silver glitter. Then they went and put the stuff in Kiba's truck and went to get a bite to eat.

"Kiba?" she asked

" Yes?" he answered

"I was thinking when I go back to school I don't want to stay the whole day...is it possible to only stay half a day"she asked smiling mischivously

Kiba chuckled "No such luck babe."

"That's upsetting. I'm gonna be tired" she pouted cutely

When they got home they took Lettie's room and Kiba helped her put them away. When they were finished Lettie turned to Kiba.

"Thanks" she said standing on her tip toes and kissing him softly on the lips

" You're always welcome" he replied kissing her again while guiding her arms to wrap around his neck while he put his arms around her waist. They kissed for a while and ocasionally breaking the kiss to whisper sweet words to each other. It was times like this when they truely appreicated each other.

"Lettie!!" came Tsume's voice from the living room and timea like that when they wished they lived alone in a house,

Relucanly they pulled away Kiba stealing one last kiss before letting Kiba lead her out and into the living room where they saw Tsume and a girl that looked to be around Tsume's age. She had brown eyes. blonde hair and was wearing black leather pants a belly shirt with a leather jacket over top.

"Tsume...who is this?" she asked slowly giving that look with her eyes that said 'i don't like her' while Kiba wrapped an arm around her from behind.

" This is Alex" he said smiling

To Be Continued...

oooh who is Alex to Tsume?? How will she and Lettie get along?? Find out next time


	7. Chapter 6

hiya guys tonight i decided to buckle down a make a new chapeter and start working on another story for yu yu hakusho and beyblade then on another romance story of mine silver beauty look it up

Tsume: Do you ever shut up

Lettie: yeah when do u not stop talking??

u kno what yall shut up i dont own wolf's rain just the the characters that aren't normally in the story

here's the story

Lettie gave her 'the i don't like her look' the one where she just stares at people and raises an eyebrow...yeah that one."Lettie..." she said slowly as Alex extended a hand for her to shake...she shook it...very slowly.

"It's nice to meet you Lettie" she spoke to her as though she was in fifth grade.

'Okay I kno I'm short but I'm not that short only 5'5"' Lettie thought giving her the look again "So Tsume this is your new girlfriend?" she asked

"Yeah Sissy..." he said in his 'cut it out' voice

" Alex this is Kiba, my boyfriend." she introduced Kiba smiled and nodded

Alex gave an OMG look before speaking " Like you're in elementry school you..."

Lettie gave another look as she cut her off " Wait who told you I was in elementry school?" she asked slightly upset

"N-no one i just thought because you were so small that you were in elementry."

" I'm 14 and I'm a freshmen at JOC High, I'm only 5'5". Not that short." she replied with a sigh. she hated it when people did that." Tsume where's Hatsume I have to give him his card back before I run up his bill anymore."

"Outside." he replied simply she smiled and grabbed Kiba's free arm and dragged him out past Tsume " Talk to your girlfriend" he whispered in kiba's ear

" Dude she gave you the look" he whispered back following his girlfriend

"I'm getting the vibe that your sister doesn't like me" said Alex thoughtfully

"No she just has trust issues. She's not very fond of strangers. She's had a few bad experiences in the past few weeks, she just got out of the hospital three days ago." he replied Alex's eyes widened at this information and looked over at Tsume questioningly

" What happened?" she asked worriedly

" Bad experiences. Can't tell you details just yet...nope my lie. It's not my place to tell you." he corrected himself

**With Kiba and Lettie**

Lettie was walking fast and was very annoyed she did not like this 'Alex' girl she just knew that she was touble, but for the sake of her brother she was going to be happy for him.

"Kiba I can't belive she said a was is in elementy school." she ranted then she stopped and looked at Kiba " I don't look like I'm in elementry shcool...do I Kiba?"

"No you look like a freshmen." he replied teasingly

Lettie rolled her eyes and continued walking out the backdoor to find Hatsume working on his bike. "_Here is your card back._" she said she felt the need to speak her native touge today there really wasn't a need to though she just wanted to. She handed the card to her brother and began to walk back in the house when his voice stopped her.

"_You don't like her do you?_" he asked raising an eyebrow

"_How did you know?_" she responded smiling

"_Just the look in your eye._" he responded simply. She went over and hugged her brother.She didn't know why but she had this feeling in her gut that something bad was going to happen, and it was worrying her. Hatsume knew that when ever she suddenly hugged him it was silent her way of saying that she loved him. "_I love you too Sissy_" he replied hugging her back.

**Later that Day**

Lettie was laying on her bed writting her journal. She hadn't written in it in weeks and now she was curently writting her thoughts and feelings about all the recent things happening in her life.

**Dear Diary,**

**I just got out of the hospital...or so everyone thought. Actually after that rape test thing I was sent to a rehab for a few weeks to get the drug out of my system. I still have nighmares about it. Like they completely and totally broke me on the inside. They can't see through my mask...the mask that hides the pain, fear, hurt, tears, and helplessness. Hopefully they never will... Today Kiba took me shopping and I had fun and had attempted to get him to convice my bros to let me skip school...it didn't work. Tsume got a new girlfriend...I don't like her she almost called my boyfriend a pedophile because she thought I was in elemntry school that really pissed me off. Oh well all I can do is be happy for my brother. The other night me and Kiba almost...you know, but couldn't I was still scared. He respects my decision and promised to wait on me and not pressue me. I love him for it... for everything.**

** Forever Yours,**

** Lettealia Mari Remerez**

Okay so what do you think?? I totally agree it was awsome!! If I do say so myself!! Now I totally need your opinions should I put Lettie and Alex in a fist fight? Oh and some reminder and warnings italisized is spanish and the warnig is there is a one year time skip soon and other time skips just not in the near future


	8. Chapter 7

I'm back again with another chapter and hey guess what?? I'm awsome!!

Tsume: Whatever helps you sleep at night

what is that supposed to mean

Tsume: whatever you think it means

Lettie: Lele does not own Wolf's Rain

Kiba: God only knows what would happen if she did

HEYY!!

Kiba&Lettie: Here's the chapter

One more thing...I'm giving you a dictionary for names in case you don't know:

Alendro- Al-Hon-Dro

Lettealia- Let-Teal-Ya( Lettie's name on her birth certificate)

Remerez- Rem-Mear-Ez

Hernandez- Her-Nan-Dez

Raul- Ra-ool

Anhel- On-Hel(means Angel)

Ivan-Ea-Von

Today was Monday. Lettie had to go back to school. Kiba was awake and almost ready Lettie however...not so much. She was still comfortably tucked under her covers. Kiba looked at her and sighed. 'This is not going to be easy.' he thought as he bent down next to her ear "Lettealia Mariiii" he sang playfully that earned a grumble so he tried again "Lettealia Mariii"

"Stop busin out my name like that" she mumbled he laughed

"Time to wake up Lettealia Mari. Come on we gotta go to school" Reluctantly she removed the blankets and began to get ready.

She wore her new black leather chained pants with her black converses and a red shirt that said 'punk' and her hair down with and 'x' shaped barret that kept her her out of her left eye. She had on black eyeliner and you could see a very faint hint of red eyeshadow on her eyes. " I'm ready. Let's get this over with." she almost didn't want to go to school she'd have to answer questions and she'd have a whole lot of make up work to do.

They pulled in the parking lot and Lettie sighed as they got out of Kiba's truck." Come on Babe it won't be that bad." he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder

"If you say so."

"And I do. So cheer up. You'll be fine. I'll see you after school. Okay?"

" Alright." she responded as he kissed her lips and " Love you" she said walking into her classroom

"love you too" he replied heading to his next class.

She took a seat in the back next to the window and her bestfriend Amber.

"Hey Lettie!!" she squealed " Girl where have you been?? Everyone's missed you!!"

"I've been around" she replied hugging her bestfriend "So what's been going on around here?" she asked pulling away

"Well guess what?" she asked excitedly

" What?"

"I go out with Alendro!"

Lettie gasped " Are you serious!? He fianlly asked you out?" Amber nodded vigerously.

Alendro was one of Lettie's many cousins.He was a jounior just like Kiba. He has shoulder length black hair and a mini mustash very precise. His eyes were chocolate brown and reminder her of snikers. "We've been going out for three weeks"she exclaimed happily then the bell rang and Lettie began attempt to listen to the teacher's boring lectures. Instead she settled for writting notes to her friends.

Finally the bell rang and everyone bolted to their second period except for Lettie she took her sweet time and made it to her seat right before the bell rang. Another boring class more notes and make up work. She was happy that everyone was happy to have her back, but damn there's only so much lovin a girl can take before she goes insane!!

Finally the lunch bell rang and she would see Kiba and Alendro. She spotted the two walking into the lunch room and decided to put her big mouth to use " DRo!!" she called lucky for her he saw her and they came over to her. " _Alendro!! what up cuz. Im so happy you finally asked her out!!_" she squealed latching onto his arm

" _yeah.yeah me too._" he replied scratching the back of his head

Lettie then detached herself from Alendro and onto Kiba. "Hello" she said sweetly

" Hey babe." he replied then he kissed her forehead " How's you're daying going?"

" Actually quite nice, although I do have a whole hell of alot of make up work, that I can't understand at all and I've been getting weird looks from my math teacher." she said the last part thoughtfully

" Weird looks like how?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow

" Weird looks like..." she scaned the room for an example and found one " that guy over there." she said pointing at the group of sophmores standing on the farwall. Kiba looked over there and indeed they were giving her weird looks, lustful looks Kiba wrapped a possesive arm around Lettie's waist and glared at them, and surely enough they ran away. Kiba smirked triumphanyly and looked back down at his girlfriend.

" You guys wanna go out for lunch?" Kiba asked looking from Lettie to Alendro

" Sure, man anything is better than cafeteria food." he responded

"I game" Lettie said

" Your car or mine?" Alendro asked

"We'll take mine" he responded

"Let's roll" Lettie said

They went to lunch and came back just in time for fourth period. The rest of the day was cool, but by 8th period she was exausted and wanted to take a nap since she went back to her math teacher's class for math enrichment. Unfortunantly for her she was unable to because her other cousin Raul kept her up constantly talking about his new girlfriend Julia. She was happy for him but this was her nap time.

Finally the bell rang to go home, but her teacher had her stay after for a second. " Miss Remerez? May I ask why you were asleep during my class?" he asked smoothly as he straightend papers on his desk

" I'm just really tired is all" she replied " And I really wasn't sleeping. You saw Raul talking to me back there"

" Yes, yes you naughty girl." he replied with a tsk of his tounge

Lettie noticed the look in his eyes and began to panic " Why are you giving me that look?" she asked as she slowly began to back away toward the door. He noticed him coming closer and took off in a run off to the parking lot. She looked back and noticed that he was chasing her. Kiba was leaning against his truck waiting and worried and he saw Lettie running towards him with Mr. Geeves (the math teacher) running after her. Lettie skidded to a stop infont of Kiba and he put her behind him in a protective gesture. "_Lettie what's going on?_ " he whispered

"_That son of a bitch tried to rape me_ "

" Geeves leave her be"

" Well I'm sorry son, but I can't do that." he replied

" Well.." Kiba decked him in his jaw and before they knew they were in a fist fight Lettie standing on the side watching the scene too stunned to do anything else.Then the school gaurds came out and arrested both of them.

" Wait officer can I talk to my girlfriend before I go?" he asked the officer nodded and Lettie ran up to him and embraced him Kiba not being able to return the embrace seein g as he was handcuffed layed his head on top of hers" Everything'll be alright baby. You trust me?" he asked pulling back to look her in the eye.She nodded " I love you" he kissed her softly.

" I love you too" he kissed her forehead and then walked back over to the officer " Make sure she gets home safely." he whispered to him before he got in the car

TBC...

There you go ch.7 hope you liked it


	9. Chapter 8

HEY I'm back!!

Again my Name Dictionary:

Alendro- Al-Hon-Dro

Lettealia- Let-Teal-Ya( Lettie's name on her birth certificate)

Remerez- Rem-Mear-Ez

Hernandez- Her-Nan-Dez

Raul- Ra-ool

Anhel- On-Hel(means Angel)

Ivan-Ea-Von

**and reminder italisized is spanish**

**Last Time:**

**Lettie skidded to a stop infont of Kiba and he put her behind him in a protective gesture. "**_**Lettie what's going on?**_** " he whispered **

**"**_**That son of a bitch tried to rape me**_** "**

**" Geeves leave her be" **

**" Well I'm sorry son, but I can't do that." he replied **

**" Well.." Kiba decked him in his jaw and before they knew they were in a fist fight Lettie standing on the side watching the scene too stunned to do anything else.Then the school gaurds came out and arrested both of them. **

**" Wait officer can I talk to my girlfriend before I go?" he asked the officer nodded and Lettie ran up to him and embraced him Kiba not being able to return the embrace seein g as he was handcuffed layed his head on top of hers" Everything'll be alright baby. You trust me?" he asked pulling back to look her in the eye.She nodded " I love you" he kissed her softly.**

**" I love you too" he kissed her forehead and then walked back over to the officer " Make sure she gets home safely." he whispered to him before he got in the car**

**Here's the story**

One of the officers called her brothers to come pick her up. Tsume drove Kiba's truck home, while Lettie rode with Hatsume. He wasn't mad, because he knew Kiba wouldn't get arrested without a good reason. Lettie was really worried and she felt really bad. 'Maybe this was the bad thing that was gonna happen.' she thought as she looked out the window. 'No...I've still got that feeling...it's something bigger.' She was broken from her thought when Hatsume spoke.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked side glancing at her then turning his gaze back to the road

" He asked me to stay after class...I didn't know why, but I did anyway. He began to back me up into a wall and I ran...he chased me. When I got to Kiba he asked me what was wrong...I told him.

He told Geeves to abck off he didn't and that's when Kiba decked em in the jaw and before I knew it they were fighting. Then the guards broke them up and arrested them." she spoke softly

" You two are transfering schools."he spoke seriously

" What no!! What about 'Dro, Raul, Anhel,and-"

" Don't argue Lettealia." he cut her off his voice stern " I promised Mom and Dad that I would take care of you! And so far I haven't been doing a great job of that, and I'm sorry." his voice softened a bit

" Why are you sorry...you didn't do this to me" she said leaning up against the car window and all that said the rest of the way home was quiet.

When they got home the first thing Lettie did was do into Kiba's closet and get out his favorite hoody sweat shirt that said 'ICP: Insane Clown Passie( i can't spell the last word')' and a pair of her boy shorts. She let her hair down and fellon his bed. She's only been away from him for like and hour she missed him like crazy...maybe it was the fact that she might not see him again for a long while. After a while of just laying there she fell asleep.

**With Hatsume:**

He was sitting on the counter with the phone in his hand. Staring at it...blankly. Thoughts running crazily through his head. He was shoved from is thought when the phone rang. " Hello?" he answered

" Hatsume... I can get out on bail, but I'll have to go to court." Kiba said tiredly

" I'll be down there with Lettie in a minute" he said pinching the bridge of his nose and flipping a silver lock over his shoulder ( oh yeah I didn't tell you Hatsume has elbow lenght hair )

" Okay, but let me talk to my baby first."

Hatsume sighed as he switched to the cordless phone and went Lettie's room." Hold on..." he opened his door to find her asleep. He smiled " She's asleep" he said

"Wake her up." he replied as if it were nothing

Hatsume sighed agian and went in and shook her a liitle " Sissy wake up" he said softly

She groaned and blinked a little before taking the phone that was in her face." Wut it do? "

" I miss you"

Lettie instantly woke up a wide smile adorning her features " Kiba!! When are you coming home? I miss you so much"

" When ever you and Hatsume come and get me. " he said a smile in his voice " I told you everything would be okay, didn't I ?" he said softly

" Yeah, you did" she replied just as softly " I'll see you in a minute. I love you"

" Hell, I love you too." they rang off and Lettie was so happy she forgot all about shoes and practically shoved Hatsume out of the door.

They got to the jail and Hatsume posted the bail and Lettie was eagerly waiting for Kiba to come out. One officer gave a nod to another officer and he opened a door and Kiba walked out. Lettie all but ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed passionatly for a while before the need for air became to great.Instead they settled for hugging the life out of each other. Hatsume had already gone out to the car to wait on the two.

On the way home Kiba and Lettie both sat in the back. Lettie's head was on his chest and his arm was aroung her shoulder and she whispered one more thing as she drifted off to sleep. " Don't ever leave me."

Kiba smiled and kissed her forehead" Baby I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you."

**well there you are i hope you enjoyed it**


	10. Chapter 9

hi everyone i've been swamped and my internet has been gone for a while because I moved in with my grandma because my mom had a heartattack and then strokes so....*sigh* yeah anyway i've been thinking about this for awhile and its been bugging me so here it is. It's an interlude of memories of Kiba and Lettie's childhood and some of the recent memories... happy ones and sad ones. P.S. this starts out in Lettie's dream.

Lettie: plz make this one interesting

oh so are you saying my other ones weren't interesting???

Tsume: yeah pretty much

Kiba: Now they're arguing so ill just do the disclaimer. she doesn't own wolf's rain...she only owns a few things i think u can figure it out and she doesn't own any of the music used in this chapter

Lettie: Last Time:

**" Kiba!!! When are you coming home? I miss you so much" **

**" When ever you and Hatsume come and get me. " he said a smile in his voice " I told you everything would be okay, didn't I ?" he said softly**

**" Yeah, you did" she replied just as softly " I'll see you in a minute. I love you"**

**" Hell, I love you too." they rang off and Lettie was so happy she forgot all about shoes and practically shoved Hatsume out of the door. **

**They got to the jail and Hatsume posted the bail and Lettie was eagerly waiting for Kiba to come out. One officer gave a nod to another officer and he opened a door and Kiba walked out. Lettie all but ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed passionatly for a while before the need for air became to they settled for hugging the life out of each other. Hatsume had already gone out to the car to wait on the two.**

**On the way home Kiba and Lettie both sat in the back. Lettie's head was on his chest and his arm was aroung her shoulder and she whispered one more thing as she drifted off to sleep. " Don't ever leave me."**

**Kiba smiled and kissed her forehead" Baby I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you." he promised**

Here's the story....

**I was running in a dark void from a guy in a three men. One had long dark hair a blue eye and an patch on the other one, another on had short brown hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes, and the last one had on a mask and i could tell what he looked like. They all had guns. **

**Soon the one with mask caught up with me and held the gun out infront of him aming for me." **_**W-who are you?" **_**I asked unable to speak any other language but the one I grew up with. He lowered the gun and took of the mask revealing...me...only not me. She had black hair and blood red eyes and she smirked. Not saying another word she raised the gun back up and pulled the trigger. I was sure it was going to hit me when someone blocked the shot. I looked up and I saw Hatsume falling in slow motion with one bullet in his arm, one in his chest and one in his leg. **

**All I could do was scream. It felt like my world had just fallen apart...after seeing that I just felt like I wanted to die too. I felt the tears falling down my face......**

End Dream

She jerked up from her bed covered in a thin layer of sweat panting. " That's the fifth time this week" she told herself as she got out of bed and looked at the clock and sighed it was 4:00am. She had to be at school in 3 hours. So she just decided to put her school clothes on. Some tight jeans and a black shirt that said ' I'm not lookin down,but i seen no one above me' written in neon pink and neon green, and had a crown on it. She threw on her black high top reeboks with the neon shoe strings and set out in search for her cell phone. Finally remembering she left it in Kiba' s room meaning she'd have to sneak in and sneak out really quietly.

She walked in very quietly and crept over to his night stand and grabbed the the phone and then quietly and quickly ran out. 'If he's looking for me then he'll call me' she thought to herself as she stopped in the bathroom to grab a hair tie then quietly crept downstairs and out the back door to the park up the street. She had been going to that park since she was little in fact it's where she first met Kiba. His parents and Hatsume had quickly became good friends.

**Flashback**

**Lettie was 7 years old and playing in the sand box under the oh so 'careful' supervision of a 14 year old Tsume who was flirting with his girlfriend. Lettie all of a sudden got bored with the sand box and decided to go off and find some more entertainment. She wandered over to the jungle gym and climbed on it and began to swing on it upside down and laugh happily...until her legs slipped off and she fell scraping her her elbow badly and her knee. She began to cry as her arm and knee bled. She didn't realize the shadow over her. " Um...hey are you okay?" came a soft voice Lettie looked up to see a boy who looked to be around 10. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. **

**She glared at him through her tears and sniffed " What does it look like genius?" she asked sarcasticlly. What she wasn't expecting was him to laugh at her and hold out a hand** **to her. " What's so funny?" she asked **

**" Nothing." he answered " Come those on look bad my mom has a first aid kit in her purse" he told her. For a second she just looked at him then she took his hand and pulled herself up wincing at the stinging feeling of her knee. He turned around and bent down motioning for her to get on his back. She did so and held on tight as he began to walk back to his mother. " So what's your name?" he asked and she just turned to look the other way**

**" It's common curtisy to give your own name before asking someone elses" she answered**

**" Oh...well my names Kiba." he answered completely ignoring her attitude**

**" My names Lettie" she answered satisfied**

**They talked until they got to his mom, mostly Lettie asking questions. " Hey mom...my new friend here has a few scrapes...could you...you know?" he asked his mother. To Lettie she was really pretty she had blue eyes and brown hair like Kiba's. **

**" Of course." she answered pulling the first aid kit out of her purse. Kiba helped her onto the bench next to his mother. " So what's your name sweetie?" she asked sweetly as she began dressing her wounds**

**" Lettie." she answered " You're really pretty." she complimented **

**She smiled " Well my names Kiara and you're pretty too."**

**" Thankyou." she answered**

**" So Lettie where are your parents?" Kiara asked **

**" I don't really know..." she answered " I lived with my two older brothers."**

**" Well how about we go find them?" she asked putting the last band aid on and Lettie nodded " Come on Kiba let's go find Lettie's brothers"**

**Kiba followed silently behind his mother and his new friend. Lettie suddenly pointed to two guys with silver hair and golden eyes arguing " There they are." she told them. Then one of then looked up and saw her.**

**"Lettie!" the elder called as he ran over to her " Oh my God where did you go?" he asked worrily as he bent down and examioned her " and what happened to you?" **

**" I fell off the jungle gym and Miss Kiara fixed my Boo-boo and I made a new friend." she told him happily as Tsume walked over. Hatsume looked up at the lady and smiled. **

**" Thankyou so much for finding her" he said **

**" No no don't thank me thank my son." she replied**

**" Kiba this is Hatsume..my oldest brother and this is Tsume my other brother" she introduced happily " Guys this is the new friend I made." she told them **

**" How is it that you manage to make a new friend everytime we bring you to the park?" Tsume asked**

**They all laughed and they eneded up going over to Kiba's house for dinner the next day. And they've been bestfriends ever since.**

**End Flashback**

She sighed as her phone rang she looked at her caller id: Kiba...of couse she then looked at the time it was just 4:30 'wow' she thought as she answered it "Hey hey."

" Where are you?" he asked

" At the park" she answered " I couldn't go back to sleep." she replied she heard him sigh

" Are you okay?" he asked

" Yeah...I'm fine" she answered a laugh in her voice "I'll be home in a few...okay? Go back to sleep, you gotta get up soon." she told him

" What about you?"

" I'll be fine...I'm coming home now" she told him

" Alright..." he hung up and she closed her phone and began to walk back home

' This park...this is where it all started' she thought to herselfj

**Flashback**

**Lettie was walking around the park in a red belly shirt and a pair of boy shorts. She and Hatsume had just got into a fight and of course it had ended up with her screaming and walking out. Little did she know that she was being followed and watched hungrily. She got to her favorite part of the park...the monkey bars. She began to cross them wit her eyes closed her famous trick no one can cross the monkey bars with their eyes closed. When she felt a tug on her pants and a hand over her mouth. " Try and scream and you die." the voice told her she tried to fight back back but when he feet it the ground she realized how much bigger he was then her and it sent a shiver of fear that she had never felt before down her spine. " W-who are you?" she asked feaerfully**

**" Now, now does it really matter what my name is darlin?" he asked **

**" Yeah, it does" she responded trying to not soumd scared **

**" Oh sweet heart you can drop the act...I know you're scared." he said pulling out a needle**

**" What's that?" she asked her eyes dead fixed on that needle **

**" Marajawana." he answered nonchalantly **

**" You smoke marajawana...don't you?" she asked trying to but time**

**" Normally, but I found a way to liqidize it...and I'm going to give it to you. So you can have fun with me." he said moving closer to her. He grabbed her arm as she tried to to run and stabbed the needle in the bend of her arm. She screamed out in pain as he grabbed her by her hair " Now let's play."**

**4 hours later**

**" Put your clothes on... next time we're going to have to give you more next time...this wasn't enough" he practically spat at her " Go home and if you tell anyone about this...I'll just have to kill you." he said the last part nonchalantly and almost happily**

**Lettie gathered her clothes and put them on quickly. She hurt so bad. Her eyes were blood-shot from crying and her arm was sore she quickly made her way home feeling broken, dirty, used, and abused.**

**End Flashback**

Lettie hadn't realized that she had stopped walking and shuddered then began walking again. She got home in record time. She went upstairs to Kiba's room to find him wide awake actually watching Degrassi. " I can't belive you're actually watching this." she teased

" Well... I decided to find out what you saw in this show." he answered sighing " Now I can't go back to sleep."he told her

" I'm sorry..." she said

" It's fine...you know watching this girl on TV sing kinda reminds me of when you used to sing all the time...no mattter where you were or what time it was" said the last part with a laugh

" yeah..."

**Flashback**

**" Okay Lettie, now remember sit up strait and sing from your diaphram." Lettie's voice coach instructed**

**" Yes Mrs. Mimms, but remember I'm only 10 and I'm small so I can't really push the notes you can." Lettie reminded and Kiba who -was- watching quitetly laughed at that. " What are you laughing at?" she growled Mrs. Mimms tsked Kiba and turned abck to Lettie.**

**"Lettie have you ever heard the saying 'Little body, big voice'?" she asked**

**" No Mrs. Mimms." she answered " What does it mean?" she asked **

**" It means your body may be liitle, but your voice is big. That's what you have...a big voice." she incouraged " You -can- do it." **

**Lettie gave a bright smile " Thanks Mrs. Mimms"**

**" You're welcome, sweetheart now go get in your recital outfit...and Kiba go to the audiance with everyone else." **

**Kiba just srugged before running after Lettie " Hey Lettie!" he called she turned around and looked at him "Break a leg." he told her**

**" Thanks. Now go wait in the audiance with everyone else." she told him**

**10 minutes later Mrs. Mimms appeared on the stage**

**" Hello everyone and Welcome to the Jounior School of performing arts. We would like to thankyou all for coming out because these children have worked very hard and are excited to preform for you." she said to everyone in the audiance**

**Everyone was excited to see all the children preform...they waited 11 preformances before Mrs. Mimms came back on stage " Well this is one particular student who just had to be different. She wanted to do an all out performance to one of the Cheetah Girl songs for you all so her and some other students put this entire thing together and I hope you enjoy it."**

**Soon four girls appeared on the stage wearing tail fethersand light blue jeans with chickens on the back pockets. Then another girl they all identified as Lettie wearing tail feathers wearing light blue jeans and a ligh blue jean jacket over a white beater. " Hit it guys." she said**

**"Come on girls  
Shake your tail feathers  
Here we go **

**Come on let me see you shake your tail feather  
Do it right, shake it shake it shake it baby  
Head over, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Aaahhh... Shake it!**

Well, I heard about the girl you've been dancing with  
All over the neighbourhood  
So why don't you ask me baby?  
Or didn't you think i could?  
Well i know that tha bubbeloo is outta side  
I'm shingeling that thing tonight  
Well if that was you and me now now baby  
I would have shown ya how to do it right "

**They lined up in a line and shook their tail feathers after Lettie sang that first verse.**

**"Twist it shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
You ain't gonna loot the loo  
Shake it out baby  
Here we gon' loo tonight**

Head over, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Head over, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather

Twist it shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
You ain't gonna loot the loo  
Shake it out baby  
Here we gon' loo tonight"

**Tsume leant over to Hatsume " How they teach 10 year olds such good harmony?" Hatsume just shrugged and contiuted taping it all the while noting the real huge genuine smile on her face.**

**" Come on let me see you shake your tail feather  
Do it right, shake it shake it shake it baby  
Head over, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Aaahhh... Shake it!**

Come on let me see you shake your tail feather  
Do it right, shake it shake it shake it baby  
Head over, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Come on let's do the twist  
Aaahhh...

Twist it shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
Come on let me see you shake your tail feather  
Twist it shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
Come on let me see you shake your tail feather  
Twist it shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
Come on let me see you shake your tail feather  
Twist it shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
Come on let me see you shake your tail feather."

**While the music played and the other girls sang the background stuff Lettie took this time to do the cabage patch like chicken little did, and when the music stopped " Woaw!  
I think i broke my tail feather!" she said cutely **

**Everyone applauded and threw roses on stage as she and her dancers took a bow. Lettie waved at people and blew kisses. ' This was the most fun I've ever had! What a rush! They love me!' she thought as she took one more bow**

**End Flashback**

" That was the first time I ever heard you sing." he told her

" Yeah, wellI still haven't decided if I'm going to start singing again." she told him " And it's 5:00a.m. why don't you go back to sleep?" she asked him

" Because I'm not tired." he responded simply

" If you say so." she replied sceptically

She layed down next to him and he layed an arm over her waist." So you're going to school colorful today..." he said just now acknowledging her state of dress

" Yup." she sighed " All of my hate can not be bound...I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming...you can try to tear me down beat me to the ground I will see you screaming" she mumbled

" What was that?" Kiba asked

" Huh? Nothing just...nothing." she sighed again " Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies pushing all the mercy down, down, down. I wanna see you trying to take a swing at me come on I'm gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground." she mumbled again, but this time Kiba heard her better

" What are you talking about?" he asked

" I might be onto a song" she told him " A very heavy metal song.

"About?" he asked

" Moss, Thoughtless, and how I will see him screaming." she said " I hate him...do you know I have phsicalogical issuses because of that bastard and now I have nightmares and you can only guess about what."

Kiba was surprised 'She's actually talking about it.' he thought happily, but not to happily

" Now thinking about it I have to rebuild the peices of my life and start over, because as much as I hate to admit it...I'm lost."

Kiba sat up wich caused her to sit up. He took her hand and entertwined their fingers." Then I'll help you find your way."

Hoped you liked it and because I took so long I owe you all a lemon my reward to you. Why not have some Kiba and Lettie lovin'? ^_^


	11. Chapter 10

Hi everyone!!! I don't really have any comments this time except Oh Yeah you get present this time you get your lemon and cut me some slack this is my first time writing one...if u think you can make abetter one type it up and send it to my myspace which is listed on my bio.

Here's the story:

Lettie woke up early this morning. She and Kiba were starting a new school today and she really didn't want to be the new girl, but if she was going the new girl then she was going to be the hot and popular new girl. She picked out a black shirt that said 'Cut, cUt, SlIcE, sLiCe AlL ThE GaMeS oF a bUtChEr KnIfE' ( A/N: i don't own that thing i found it in another story and i liked it so im using it and im adding tweeks to the shirt) the shirt had a butcher knife cutting a wrist and blood dripping from it, and she found a pair of tight,light blue jeans with wholes in them, and a pair of white Airforce 1s. After examining herself in the mirror she went into the bathroom and decided to straiten her hair the only down side to that was the fact that when it was flat it was extremly easy to move a bit too easy to move she put it a pontail and within the next ten minutes it would be down and agrivating the heck out of her, but she did it anyway. She threw on some eyeliner and lipgloss and went to the kitchen.

Kiba woke up and sighed as looked down at his wet sheets. 'You know I'm getting tired of these wet drems.' he thought annoyed. He's been having dreams of Lettie giving him head under a school desk...he had that one twice, then another one of her giving him head in a janitor's closet in which he had that one 5 times, and then one about them doing it on a teachers desk. He sighed again as he changed his bed sheets and then went to his closet and pulled out a pair of faded black jeans and a red shirt along with his red and black Jordans. He took a cold shower and got dressed not bothering to dry his hair because he knew Lettie would want to do it and who was he to deny the love of his life? He went to her room to find that she wasn't there, but was awake, so he went to the kitchen and found her bent over the counter resting her chin on her hand waiting for her whatever it was to pop out of the toaster. She was humming and staring blankly into space. " Lettie?" she looked up at the sound of her name then turned to see who said it. When she saw kiba she smiled. " Good morning." she chirped

" Morning" he said "you're awfully happy this morning" he told her

" I know...but I was thinking..." she started turning to face him "I don't want to be like every other girl who's first real time was on a limb...I want mine to be special."

Kiba looked confused for a second before finally realizing what she was talking about. He smiled and moved closer to her." So you're ready?" he asked her and she nodded. " Okay...well then i'm going to make sure your first real time is very special" he told her

Her smile widended and she hugged him tight " I'm not looking foward to enrolling into a school today." she told him

" Same here prepare to answer a whole hell of a lof of questions." he told her as he walked over to the toaster and plucked out her toaster strudel

" Hey that's my strudel!" she exclaimed

So at exactly 8:00 am that morning Hatsume took Lettie and Kiba to Enroll in BSHS. Kiba drove his truck and Lettie rode with him, simply because well that's the only way they were getting home because Hatsume was leaving for work as soon as he enrolled them and he wasn't going to be home until late..neither would Tsume. " You ready?" Kiba asked her

She shook her head" No, but I'm almost never ready...I may possibly see you at lunch." she told him then she looked at the school " Or possibly not... I may be dead." she told him

" I love you" he said

"I love you too."

As soon as they got to the school they were greeted by a guidance counslor and were immediatly dragged off to their seperate ways. Being shown around the whole school turns out the whole 9th grade gets there own floor...as well as the 10th,11th and 12th graders. Her knight in shinning armor was two floors up. She got her schedule and was showed to her first class in which a student was assigned to show her around to her classes.

She was assigned to a seat in the back of the class room in a corner by the window. Just how ahe liked it. Immediatly people were around her aking her questions and she was giving them answeres until the bell rang signaling the start of class.

" Yo I'm Tony." said the guy next to her with short black spiky hair. Lettie could tell he was Hispanic by his accent sort of.

" Lettie." she replied

"I know."

Lettie sighed her first day here and guys were already all over her.

**W/ Kiba**

Kiba walked into class and the the same thing happened to him and he was bombareded with questions. He was in the middle of his class and his guide just happened to be someone he regonnised as Lettie's cousin Anhel. They got along good almost like the way He and Alendro did. Over the years he's known Lettie he's noticed that her cousins treat her like their little sister. Kiba admired that about them.

Kiba sighed as he attempted to listen to the lecture the students were getting on their behavior when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He truned to see a blonde girl with brown eyes " Hi my name's Regina." she said flirtatously

" Kiba." he replied

" You should hang with me my girls sometime." she said

"Riiight" he replied 'Not' he thought to himself. Kiba hated girls like her and very rarely got along with girls like her.

After a long antagonizing day Kiba went out to his truck to find Lettie leaning against his truck in the paarking lot talking to a guy Kiba didn't regonise. He noticed Lettie's facial expression looked bored and totally uninterested in the guy like that so he had nothing to worry about. Lettie noticed him and smiled. Gods how he loved that smile. " Hey Kiba" she said " This is one of my new friends Tony." she introduced the two slapped hands in greeting to each other.

" So this is ya boyfriend. Damn girl...you done did dat."he said

" What is that supposed to mean?!" she exclaimed

" You know what it means." he said walking away with a smirk on his face

" What was that all about?" Kiba asked unlocking the truck

" Who knows." she answered getting in the passegers seat " I'm sooo tired...I can't even begin to count how times I answered the same questions." she told him. Kiba laughed at her he couldn't help it...he then looked at her again and laughed even harder. " I see nothing funny about this." she said putting her feet up

" Oh nothing."he said pulling up in the drive way. " I'll be right back." he told her as she got out of the truck

" Alright." she said walking into the house.

Kiba drove to town and walked into a very fancy hotel and oredered a room, he then quickly drove home. Lettie wanted her first time to be special and so he was going to make it very special, school night or not.

He ran into the house and upstairs to Lettie's room where he found her lying on her bed head phones in her ears, eyes closed enjoying her crawled onto her bed and she opened one eye and took her earphones. Kiba smiled cutely.

" What?" she asked

" I need you to do me a favor."

"Hm?"

"Go take a shower and get changed...oh yeah and pack your clothes for tomrrow."

" What are you scheming?" she asked

" Nothing much, now get going"

45 minutes later Lettie came out wearing a black dress that stopped mid-thigh and a pair of black flat fur boots with 2 chains on each boot and her hair back to its natural curl. Kiba on the other hand had on a semi nice suit... a little peice he liked to call his date suit. A black tux with a white stripe going down each side and his black converses. " When did you get that outfit?" he asked noticing the way the dress hugged her curves in all the right places.

"Oh...last week maybe." she said mischivously " What about you I didn't know had one of those." she said holding back a laugh

" Well then I guess we're even. Now Let's go. You got your stuff?" he askd her

" Yup. you have yet to tell me where we're going." she said as Kiba opened the truck door for her and she got in

" That is for me to know and for you to find out." he said smirking

They pulled up to a resturaut and Lettie gasped " OMG!" she laughed " Pizza Hut?! You can't be serious?" she laughed even harder Then she noticed Kiba pouting " Aww Kiba don't pout...I love it it's totally my style." she said kissing his cheek "Now let's go eat pizza in our semi-fancy out fits"

He smiled and when they walked into Pizza Hut and laughed at the strange looks they got from the teens their age and the tisks they got from old ladies about Lettie's dress and the adoring looks they got from the middle aged women.

"Kiba that was so fun! We have to do that more often." she said getting into the truck

" I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now the real fun begins." he told her pulling up to hotel. Kiba took her hand and led her up to the room he rented and opened revealing a King size bed rounded at the end and candels glowing everywhere. There was a slide door that led to a balcony with the curtian closed.

Lettie was in complete awe" Kiba I don't know what to say...it's wow."

" There's more he told her as he led her to the sat down and he got down on one knee and pulled out a small red box. He opened it to reveal a silver band with 5 small diamonds linning the front. " Lettealia Remerez on this night I promise not to hurt, I promise not lie, I promise defend you with my life, I can't promise you forever, but I promise you today...and to love with you and be with you forever." he said sliding the ring on her right ring finger. Lettie's face lit up and she launched into his arms and kissed him slowly, but passionatly. Kiba hands roamed downward and stopped for a few seconds to carress her ass then continute downward and eventually under her dress. When he felt no under wear he smirked into the kiss. 'Nauty girl already' he thought to himself

He palmed her thighs and lifted her onto the bed and left her lips and went straight for her neck where he began to suck and lick taking it slow with her. He moved up to her ear " Tell me if I do something you don't like" he whispered as staddled her and slowly ran his hands up her body. She looked like a Godess her long silver locks sprawled out behind her, perfect breasts, perfect body perfect everything. Kiba moved to kiss her again she wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. A few minutes of that and moving up and down on her, the two pulled back for air. Kiba lifted her dress up and over her head tossing it carelesslly across the room some where."Are you still sure you want to do this?" he asked

" More than anything." she told him

He smiled kissed her then began kissing her neck moaned in the back of her throat. He pulled away and she helped him remove his jacket and his shirt and then he nibbled her collar bone, and kissed the place above her right he licked her nipple, causing her to make a sharp intake of breath. He gently began sucking it and his hand went up to massage the other. She gasped and moaned, clutching his hair in her pulled away from her nipple and kissed his way over to the other. Again he licked it and applied suction to it. Rubbing her other breast like he did the last one. He rolled the stiff peak between his fingers and kissed his way back up her neck and chin. She moved her arms and slipped them under his belt and he felt her undoing his pants. He kissed her lips again, nibbling on her tongue. He licked his way down her chin again as she slid his pants all the way off. He stepped out of them and climbed back on top of her and he began nibbling, licking, and kissing, a path down her neck in the valley between her breasts. He swirled his tongue around her naval and licked it sensually. He dipped his tongue in her belly button and she gasped. She saw him grin up at her naughtily. He began to move lower while spreading her legs wider. He kissed the top of her pussy before he began to suck and lick her clit. She moaned and bucked her hips as Kiba guided one of her hands to rub her own nipple. She moaned louder and her legs spread even wider giving kiba more access. Not long after that she came again and Kiba crawled up her body again and kissed her again. Slowly he brought his tongue out and licked her lips, he pulled her tongue into his mouth and began sucking on it. Kiba was so hard right now he wanted release so badly one of his fanfasies were coming true.

Lettie's wandering hands made it to Kiba's rock hard member and began stroking it rubbing up and down the shaft while her thumb rolled over the sensitve slit at the top. Kiba couldn't help but moan it felt sooo good it only made him wonder how good she was at giving head he couldn't help it he had to release and as soon as he did he became hard once more just the sight of her lying before him naked hot her body glimmering with sweat he needed her warmtharound him so he positioned himself at her entrace and stopped short " Are you sure?" he asked her once more she nodded unable to speak still on her high from her first orgasim he slid into her engulfing himself in her instead of a cry of pain he got a very loud and pleasure filled moan. He took that as sign he could move and built up a medium pace in which Lettie bucked each time he would move she wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper inside her " Harder faster!" she maoned he complied and eventually both of them bucking together caused the bed to rock both were so close kiba thrust harder and harder each time he entered and Lettie met his thrust each time. Three more thrusts later they both hit their orgasims Kiba came hard inside of her letting out a loud moan.

Kiba pulled out of her and layed next to her covering them both with a sheet and wrapping his arms around her " Goodnigh baby." he said When he got no response he looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. He smiled looked at the clock it was 1:30 in the morning. He kissed her forehead before drifting off to dream land himself.

/|\/|\|/

Lettie woke up the next morning early and eveloped in warmth and naked and then she remembered all the events of the night before. She silently wondered if they could just skip school this one time...but then again her grades weren't exactly where they needed to be so she needed to be at school especially when it's almost the end of the school year. If she didn't get those grades up she could be held back a year.

She looked up over the clock it was 6:30 in the morning then over at Kiba and smiled...he looked like a child when he slept. She inwardly sighed as she sat up and looked around the room and walked into the bathroom and took her a nice hot shower. Kiba had given her form of pleasure she had never felt before...it was awsome. She would definantly be wanting more of that.

Kiba woke up not long after that to Lettie in the bathroom with some light blue jeans, a green shirt and a white half jacket on and gold hoop earrings. She was brushing her hair and humming. Kiba threw on some boxers and walked over to her." Morning beautiful." he greeted kissing her cheek

" Mornting." she greeted after she stuck the clip in her hair she sighed " I need a haircut" she said as she turned around in the mirror to examine the length of her hair

" Why?" kiba asked

Lettie gave him the look like 'Are you serious?' " Have you seen my hair? It's down past my butt. I have penocostile hair...only like alot curlier." she said clearly annoyed

"How short are we talking?" he asked

She shrugged " Probably down to my elbows."

"Do what you want it's you hair." he told her "Are you ready to go to school?" he asked

" The question is: Are you?" she asked and laughed the clueless look on his face " Are you going to school in your underwear?" she asked as she laughed even harder at him

A faint blush crossed his cheeks and he went and got his clothes.

There you go everyone like I said at the top if you think you can do a better job type it up and send it to me on myspace and I'll use that in my next lemon for someone else ;p


	12. Chapter 11

Hi again guys and gals im back again with another chapter. I dont have any comments this chapter.

Here's the story

Lettie sat in 6th hour homeroom (aka: Study hall) bored she had no work to do and the work she had she had no idea had to do it and the teachers are no help at all. She sighed and decided to doodle...that was something she was good at.

She was disturbed when her report card was slammed on her desk. She opened it and she felt like crying when she saw the grades:

Algebra 1: F

English: B

Science: C+

Music In Education: A+

Choir: A+

History: F

Literature: F

P.E.: C-

In fact she did cry she had three Fs and if she didn't get them up by the end of the year she was going to get held back.' I'm in so much trouble' she thought to herself as the bell rang. She left hastily and got to her choir class...maybe if she sang a bit she'd feel better. It helped a little bit but she was still sad. When she got ready to go home began to dread it. She slammed her locker and began to walk out to the parking lot...toni came up to her. " Hey are you okay?" he asked concerned " You look like you've been crying." he said

" I'm fine!" she answered but it came out more as a snap

" Whoa, _calm down girl_" he told her "_retract your claws mama cheetah_"

She sighed and continued to the parking lot were she found kiba leaning agianst the truck fiddling with the keys. " Hey babe." he greeted

"Hey." she responded simply

" What's wrong?" he asked

she just shook her head and got in the truck. Kiba still thought something was wrong with her. The other night when they were together he noticed the scars and fresh marks on her arms. He was going to confront her about them but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Tonight he was going to though because if she's keeping this secret from him there's no telling how many others she's keeping, and that would me that she didn't trust him and things weren't going to work if she didn't trust him.

Lettie went to her room and locked the door. She sat on her bed and rolled up her right pant leg and reached under her bed pulled out a math compass and began to carve into her leg "I'm alright." her leg began to bleed just as the someone began to knock on her door. She quickly rolled her pant leg down and moved to open the door not noticing the blood that was trickling down her leg.

She opened the door to reveal Kiba leaning against the door frame. " Can we talk?" he asked

"Uh...sure" she answered looking at her bed where the compass layed she opened the door and quickly sat on it. " What did you want to talk about?" she asked innocently

" First of all why you were in such a pissy mood?" he asked sitting on her bed next to her.

she sighed and ran a hand through her hair " I'm going to fail the 9th grade if I don't get my grades up. I have three fucking Fs" she said

"Is that it? Why do you have three Fs?" he asked

" Do know how much school I missed? And all the make up work I didn't get done? And half of that stuff makes no freakin sense to me!" she half screamed throwing her hands in the air

" okay calm down I'll help you. Why didn't you ask me for help before??"

" Take a wild guess." she responded

" You're just like your brother." he said smiling

" Which one?" she asked

" Both of them." he said " So what don't you understand?"

" Algebra...History...Literature..." she answered looking around the room Kiba looked down at the bed then noticed her foot

" Lettie what's wrong with your foot?" he asked worried

She looked at her foot and saw the blood trickling down it and quickly tried to hide it " N-nothing ." she said

" Lettie your foot is bleeding..don't lie to me let me see your leg"

" No! i'm fine!"

" Lettie you're not fine your bleeding now let me see!"

" NO!!" she moved away and he moved closer and touched her foot she screamed and then Kiba realised he was scaring her. He stopped and examined the fearful expresion on her face...something he had never seen before. He scooted back a little bit.

" Baby please tell me...I just want you to trust me...rermember my promise? I promised not to hurt you."

She stretched out her leg and rolled up her pant leg then she took off her jacket and showed him her arms. She had scars and scratches on them some old and some new mostly around her writsts. Kiba stared at her leg more than anything he would have never guessed something this extreame. " I'm a cutter...I have been since it all started and now it doesn't even hurt anymore...it's just a habit..and alot of the things that are supposed to hurt don't..."

" W-what do you cut yourself with?" he asked reaching out and touching her leg

" Razors...knives...a compass...anything sharp I could get my hands on..." she answered truthfully

In a second he had her in a tight embrace" I'm sorry baby...I'm so sorry." he whispered against her head

" Why are you sorry?" She asked confused

" I'm sorry for scaring you...I'm sorry for letting all this happen to you...I'm sorry for everything." he told her

**W/ Bad Guys**

"Aw...isn't that touching?" Darcia said turning off his TV " Bruce!" he called

A man with short brown hair and brown eyes walked in. " Yes sir?"

" Kill the oldest...the games have truely begun." he lauged evily as his assasin set out on his mission

2525252525252525252

hope you enjoyed the chapter and now a word from our bad guy.

Darcia: Hi everyone my name is Darcia and I am in search for paradise. Lettie is the key to that paradise...only a spirit lives with in her that she has no clue is there.

Spirits the wrong word maybe guardian angel

Darcia: I'm doing this not you. Anyway her guradian angel is my enemy. I want to force her out of that body so that my peple may claim the paradise that is rightfully ours!!! *evil laugh*

Okay enough of him bye guys!!!^_^


	13. Chapter 12

Hi pepole this is sort of a sad chapter filled with drama...so here it is

Here's the story

Hatsume and Lettie were walking down the busy street to the eye doctor. He had gotten a note from Lettie's teacher about her holding her papers far from her face. The result: him using his Saturday to take his babysister to the eye doctor.

" I'm not wearing glasses, bro... I just won't look right." she said as they stepped into the optomotrists office

" If you have to you have no choice" he told her

"Yeah well..." she had nothing to say so she just plopped in a chair and folded her arms over her chest She began to think...'Let's see Kiba took away all my sharp objects. I guess that's step 1 in my transition period. He's helping me with my Algebra...it still makes no sense, but Im getting there. Man my brain is small' she laughed inwardly to herself as her name was called. She walked back with the nurse.

15 minuted later she came out looking frustated as ever" I have to wear..." she shuddered at the word " glasses."

Hatsume laughed at her." You can pick them out later with your boyfriend." he teased her

"NO WAY!! Kiba will not see my new glasses because then I'll look like a dork and he'll laugh too." she whined

" Oh, stop being so dramatic. Come on let's get something to eat."

"Taco Bell!' she said running out the door

Hatsume shook his head and followed her out of the office. When he caught up to her he stopped and turned around. 'Is someone following us?' he mentally asked himself. He shook it off and kept walking.

Lettie fell into step with him and she looked back too.'I think someone's following us' she thought to herself " Hatsume?"

"Hm?"

" You always taught me to follow my instincts right?"

"Right..."

"My instincts are telling me to...run!"

With that said they broke into a run. Lettie looked back once and was met with a strangly familiar face. He was holding a gun and chasing them. Hatsume grabbed her hand and turned into a corner that turned out to be a dead end. He stopped dead and moved her behind him. " Stay behind me and whatever you do don't move." he whispered as the man known as Bruce turned the corner.

He pointed the gun at Hatsume and shot him in the arm. Lettie gasped and fliched. His arm was bleeding. "Your arm" she whispered

" It's fine sissy don't move." he told her

Bruce shot again and got him in the leg. In what could only be described as a flash Hatsume was shot in the chest and ambuilances were rushing around and doctors. Bruce was gone and soon Lettie was sitting in a waiting room waiting on the doctors to and Kiba and Tsume to get there.

They came in just as the doctoer walked into the waiting room. "Is he okay?" Tsume asked

The doctor sighed " We were able to remove the bullets,but he's seemed to have caught a life threatening disease that's unheard of and we're not really sure how to treat it."

" Then find away!" Lettie growled standing up " You're a fucking doctor figure it out!" she told him stalking closer to him. Kiba caught her around the waist to prevent her from going any closer for the doctors own safety

"Alas I'm afraid we cannot. He's dying as we speak...there isn't enough time to research a cure." the doctor said calmly to Lettie he was too calm he was calm because he didn't care.

" You're lying!" she said removing Kiba's hands from her waist she pushed past the doctor and went back to the room he was in. He was hooked up to a lot of different machines with IV needles in his arms and an oxygen mask on. She went closer and sat next to him. " Hatsume?"

He opened his eyes slowly " Hey kid." he greeted trying to sound happy "Do me a favor...take these needles out for me." she nodded and did as she was asked " I'm not going to make it sissy." he told her

"No don't say that." she said by now Kiba and Tsume had walked in the room

" What have I always told you about fate and letting things happen? Let this happen." he took the breathing mask off and reached around his neck and took off his necklace. It had a silver chain and a silver cross he placed the necklace around her neck. " That's yours now...and actually I have something for all of you. In my will." he said " It's in my top drawer... Tsume come here." he did so reluctantly afraid he might get a slap in the head. " You too Kiba." he said Kiba did so as well " Take good care of her. Though it may not look like it she's headed for good things and she can't do that locked up in jail." he told them " And Tsume I suggest you get rid of that girlfriend of yours...she's gonna get you into some legal trouble."

Lettie was too sad to make her sarcastic comment like she would have before. She just sat next to her brother stroking his hair. "Okay...I'm letting it happen, because you taught me that everything happens for a reason."

" 'at a girl...so don't cry. Big girls don't cry." he told her

"Then I don't think I can be a big girl."

"Sure you can." he took one last breath " I love you guys." he said before that was the end of Hatsume Remerez.

'I guess what happens in horror movies are true...people really do have a death breath' she thought to herself as she got off the bed and walked outside. She sat on the bench and put her face in her hands. ' I knew I shouldn't have ignored my dreams...and now it's my fault he's dead!' she screamed in her head

Lettie's POV

I know I should be crying, but I can't. I want to but I can't, even though my brother, the man I looked to as a father is dead. I wish I had something sharp now...maybe a knife or a razor to make the pain go away... all the hurting. Maybe I'm just scared...I don't know how to function with out him nagging and bugging and teasing me. It will be stange and almost empty without him...a whole in my heart that's been widened. I jumped out of my thought when I felt a jacket over my shoulders. I looked up and of course it was Kiba. " Are you okay?" he asked me

I shook my head. " No," I answered a little more ruff than I had expected " I am not okay...it should have been me." I told him. It was true those bullets should have hit me but instead he protected me and ended up dead.

I heard him sigh as he sat on the bench next to me " Don't blame yourself...you didn't know this would happen...none of us did."

" No... I had a dream similar to this entire thing and I had it over and over all last week...I don't think it was a dream...I think it was a vision." I said the last part more to myself than anyone, but I'm sure he was listening

" You think you're phsycic?" he asked me and to be honest I really didn't really know

" I don't know...this is the first time I've had a dream that's actually happened..." I said truthfully

**W/ Darcia**

" My, my, my Evalance is smarter than I thought...giving the girl visions like that..." he said to himself He turned in his chair to face Bruce " Good job...you shall be rewarded hansomly." he told him " I would love to meet this girl and Evalence face to face...wouldn't you agree Bruce?"

" Yes sir." he answered


	14. Chapter 13

Hi everybody I'm back after a week of not writing...writers block OMM!!!

Lettie: Yeah whatever

depressed much????

Lettie: No really?

temper temper...

Lettie: Anyway...Last Time...

**Lettie fell into step with him and she looked back too.'I think someone's following us' she thought to herself " Hatsume?" **

**"Hm?"**

**" You always taught me to follow my instincts right?"**

**"Right..."**

**"My instincts are telling me to...run!"**

**With that said they broke into a run. Lettie looked back once and was met with a strangly familiar face. He was holding a gun and chasing them. Hatsume grabbed her hand and turned into a corner that turned out to be a dead end. He stopped dead and moved her behind him. " Stay behind me and whatever you do don't move." he whispered as the man known as Bruce turned the corner. **

**xxxxxx**

**In what could only be described as a flash Hatsume was shot in the chest and ambuilances were rushing around and doctors. Bruce was gone and soon Lettie was sitting in a waiting room waiting on the doctors to and Kiba and Tsume to get there. **

**They came in just as the doctoer walked into the waiting room. "Is he okay?" Tsume asked**

**The doctor sighed " We were able to remove the bullets,but he's seemed to have caught a life threatening disease that's unheard of and we're not really sure how to treat it." **

**" Then find away!" Lettie growled standing up " You're a fucking doctor figure it out!" she told him stalking closer to him. Kiba caught her around the waist to prevent her from going any closer for the doctors own safety**

**"Alas I'm afraid we cannot. He's dying as we speak...there isn't enough time to research a cure." the doctor said calmly to Lettie he was too calm he was calm because he didn't care.**

**xxxxxxx**

**" I'm not going to make it sissy." he told her **

**"No don't say that." she said by now Kiba and Tsume had walked in the room **

**" What have I always told you about fate and letting things happen? Let this happen." he took the breathing mask off and reached around his neck and took off his necklace. It had a silver chain and a silver cross he placed the necklace around her neck. " That's yours now..."**

**xxxxxxx**

**" Don't blame yourself...you didn't know this would happen...none of us did."**

**" No... I had a dream similar to this entire thing and I had it over and over all last week...I don't think it was a dream...I think it was a vision." I said the last part more to myself than anyone, but I'm sure he was listening**

**" You think you're phsycic?" he asked me and to be honest I really didn't really know**

**" I don't know...this is the first time I've had a dream that's actually happened..." I said truthfully**

**xxxxxxx**

**"I love you guys." he said before that was the end of Hatsume Remerez. **

**'I guess what happens in horror movies are true...people really do have a death breath' **

**Here's the story**

After the funeral Tsume, Kiba, and Lettie all sat in Hatsume's room and read the will. Lettie however was not paying all that much attention because she was looking through his collection of jewerlry. Rings and braclets gothic and other styles. This was all new to Lettie because she was never allowed in Hatsume's room. She never knew he had this much though she's seen him wear most of it. " Lettie are you listening?" Tsume ssked snapping her from her daze

" Uh...no." she answered simply not taking her eyes away from the black studded braclet she was examining

" That's right I forgot you've never been in here" commented Kiba

" Uh... yeah...So what did he say?"

" Uh...he wants you to have his jewlry...the ones you can fit, his Cd collection...his many jerseys...and this is for you and Kiba. He left money for you and Kiba's wedding. He also says that he wants you to keep spoiling her kiba." Tsume laughed at the last part and a blush crept across both of their cheeks.

Lettie recovered first " Yeah okay...are you done?" she asked sarcastically

"Yeah... I told Kiba his stuff and the rest is for everybody else who wasn't in this room." he answered folding the paper back up and putting it in the envelope.

" Kool." she said walking out of the room Kiba and Tsume shared a look before following her.

" Babe?"

"Huh?" she answered

" What are you doing?"

" Going to my room-"

" You're going the wrong way" Tsume said

" I know, I have to answer the door first."

" I didn't hear the door bell ring." Tsume said stopping dead in his tracks

" Yes it did you were just to busy to notice it's been ringing for five minutes straight...." DING DONG!!! " and six in counting." she said as she contiued to the door.

She opened the door and literally froze eyes wide as Alex squeezed life out of her. " Oh Tsume I'm so sorry about your brother!" Then it was clear.

" Get the hell off me you psyco bitch!!!!" she nearly screamed

Alex pulled back and her eyes widened " You're not Tsume!" she gasped

Lettie glared and pushed her back outside, slammed and locked the door " Tsume, the door's for you!" she called

He looked at her funny and answered the door. Alex smiled then glared at Lettie behind him. Lettie just smirked. Then noticed Hige coming in with his video camera. She smiled. " Hige!" she exclaimed

" Hey" he answered " I need your help for my video class."

" Sure...what do i gotta do?"

" Since your brother died i was wondering if you would let me video tape you telling me what you think of the whole thing...if that's not a problem?" he asked

" I'll tell what she thinks of it..." Alex chimed in just as Kiba walked in (Bad move!) " She doesn't think anything about it because her little bitty brain can't comprehend it" she said

"I suggest you watch your mouth talking to my girlfriend like that" Kiba said

" Oh and what are you going to do about it."

" Me? I don't have to anything she will."

" He's right Alex..." Tsume warned

" Oh please..." she said seeing the opportunity to arouse her temper " yeah okay if she's going to do something I suggest that you do it."

Lettie smirked again " yeah okay are you done?" she asked

" Never." she answered

" You're about to be." she said beforeAlex shoved her and she punched her dead in her face. Soon the two girls began fighting with Hige video taping the whole thing. Not long after Kiba pulled Lettie off of Alex and Tsume helped Alex up and showed her to the door,

" What are you doing Tsume?" she asked confused

"You pissed off my sister...we're through." he said simply before slamming the door in her face

" Lettie stood infront of Kiba arms folded across her chest " I wasn't finished." she said pouting

Everyone laughed at her and watched as she childishly stomped up the stairs. Kiba followed after and went to check on her."you okay?" he asked

" I'm alright..I'm just trying to adjust."she said "It's a little different and I just don't really feel like myself...hey feel my forehead do I feel hot?" she asked pressing his hand to her forehead"

Kiba frowned " Actually you're burning up." he said before she passed out Kiba caught her and they rushed her to a hospital. Her fever was a dangerously high level. 105.5. She had a breathing mask on and had an IV in her arm. Kiba watched her as she layed there. Kiba nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her sharp intake of breath. Then something clicked in Kiba's brain and he rememembered the conversation they had. She was lost, and her body is reacting to her confusion.

In Lettie's Mind Thingy

She was surrounded by bright lights and was startled when she heard a voice." I take it you're lost?" the voice said it was warm low and soft female voice.

"Uhh...yeah. Where am I?" she asked

" Abiss. Lettie in the following years, but especially in the next few weeks...You're going to be face with challenges, hard ones." she added quickly " In the following challenge aginst Darcia the man who had you raped, who killed your brother, I want you to just sing the first thing that comes to your mind and don't stop."

" Why are you telling me all this?" she asked

" Because, you're the key to paradise and happiness among your friends and family. Your voice is your weapon. Use it wisely and don't let any one tell you you're not strong enough."

" What's your name?" she asked

" Evalence... I'm your angel."

" What's wrong with my body? Am I psycic?" she asked

she chuckled a beatiful sound coming from such a warm voice " I So many questions young one they will be answered in time. But you are physic and so was your brother and your mother before him. You'll find that you can come here whenever you want to be alone or when you want to talk to me." Lettie turned to the owner of the voice and found a great white wolf standing there, blue eyes warm and tender.

" You're beautiful." Lettie said

"As are you young one. Remember when the time comes sing. Sing what you feel it's Darcia's weakness. Just sing." she said before she let out a loung howl

xxxxxxxxx

Lettie's eyes slowly blinked open and she looked around the room grogily. She spotted Kiba sitting in the chair next to her in deep thought. " What are you thinking?" she asked

Kiba looked her in shock " I'm thinking that...you're I loved you and that I don't know what I'd do if something else happened to you." he answered moving from the chair to sit next to her head " How are you feeling?" he asked

" Alright...." she answered " I wanna go home and cuddle."

Kiba chuckled " Hm....so let me get this straight: You're in a hospital bed and you want to go home and cuddle? You're not worried about yourself at all?"

" Hmm.....that's about right--- I also want some Ice cream." she said smiling

" How do you do it?" he asked rhetorically as he put a hand on her forehead. " Your fever is gone...."

" See there now can I go home?"

" I'll get the doctor to make sure." he handed her his phone " You might want to call Tsume. He's at work worrying about you." he said on his way out

Lettie opened the phone and dialed Tsume's number. He answered on first ring " Kiba."

" No...it's your sister." she heard Tsume sigh

" Are you alright?" he asked

" I'm awsome and you?"

" I feel alot better knowing that you're okay. Where's Kiba?"

" He went to go get a nurse" lettie answered him " I want to go home...and eat ice cream" she told him

" Well...I got to get back to work, hey there's this new bike i'm working on and i was wondering this guy wants his girlfriends name on it airbrush or gothic?"

Lettie thought for a minute " Gothic."

" Thanks. Feel better." he hung up and she closed the phone just as the nurse came in

" How are you feeling Lettie?" she asked

" Like I was never sick and like I'm ready to go home." she answered as she stuck the thermometer in her mouth...it beeped not five seconds later

" Well you're fevers down i'll have the doctor get you an excuse and then you can go home" she said smiling

" Thanks a milli." Lettie said smiling

Kiba came and sat next to her and she smiled. Hugely. " What?" he asked

" Nothing...just happy..." she sighed " Correction....I'm wonderfully, absoulutly positunyly extremely happy."

End Ch

okay so there's more coming keep a look out for more stuff from your beautifully broken vixen


	15. Chapter 14

Hi everyone!!! I'm back againso yeah, um i really don't have anything to say so um here's the story....

Lettie woke up singing today, she dressed bright today and danced around the house, without a care in the world. She no longer greived over her brothers death. He's in a better place and she was happy for him. Kiba couldn't help but be affected by her mood he was happy too. Though the fact that she woldn't sit down kind of bothered him but no much. " Babe, you haven't sat down since you got up." he told her

" I know..." she answered " Dro's bringing Sharice and Elija over while he goes to work." she explained

" Is that why you won't sit down?" he asked raising an eyebrow

" No." she answered and then she walked over to the couch where he was sitting and flopped down next to him " Happy?" she asked sarcastically

" extremely..." he answered then Dro walked in

"Okay I've got the rugrats, and if I don't get going I'm going to be late for work." he said putting the 8 month old girl in her lap and towing the 4 year old to the couch. " Lija can you please not do Ti Ti like you do the other babysitters?" he begged and he nodded. He looked back at Lettie " Thanks so much I owe you big time." he said runnig back out to his car Lettie and Kiba shared a look then burst into laughter.

Elija immediatly took to playing with his toys letting his imaagination run wild and Lettie was feeding Sharice. Kiba watched her in admiration, she was amazing with kids. it was like she was born to be a mother, he thought that she would make a great mother one day. He smiled at the thought of Lettie playing with his child. He'd never really put much thought into it until now. " Kiba." he was snapped out of his thoughts when she called his name. " Are you okay? You looked like you were having a moment." she said

" Yeah, just thinking." he answered

she smiled her dazzling smile" What were you thinking about?" she asked shifting the now sleeping child in her arms

" You....me.....the future...." he answered " And how I think that you would make a great mother..."

she blushed a bit " You really think so?' she asked then looked down at Sharice before putting her on the the baby blanket she had that was in her baby bag. " Hm..."was all she said " You want kids one day?" she asked her face thoughtful

" One day...but not today." he answered studying her thoughtful face

" Makes since..," she said her voice thoughtful

" What?" he asked confused

"huh? oh nothing, now I was the one having the moment---"

" Ti Ti I'm hungry." Elija said patting her leg

" Well, why don't we go make some cookies?" she asked smiling at him His eyes lit up and he smiled hugely

" Yay!!! cookies!!" he cheered jumping off the couch and running into the kitchen. Lettie followed after and smiled at Kiba before dissappearing into the kitchen.

After about 10 minutes she and Elija and Lettie came out of the kitchen in covered in cookie dough and flower. " What happened to you guys?" Kiba asked Holding back a laugh

" We made cookies!!" Lija exclaimed

" And Lija made a mess!!!"she accused playfully

"What can I say I like a good mess." he said cutely

Kiba couldn't resists a laugh at that and Lettie rolled her eyes" C'mon little man let's go get you cleaned up while Lettie changes clothes." Kiba said scooping him up in his arms and carring him into the bathroom

Lettie smilied and went upstairs to change. Not long after that the cookies were done and Elija and Sharice had to go home, Lettie let them take the cookies home, simply because she didn't really have a fondness for sugar cookies.

Lettie sighed and looked at Kiba. He smiled and she smiled back. Tsume walked in the living room and looked at the two, then he walked back out and came back in, and found the two kissing, tried one more time and he came back in and just barely caught a glimpse on Kiba as the two went upstairs. He sighed. Long day at work and now he had to try and block out the sounds of his sister and her boyfriend getting it on. He turned up the Metalica CD in the stereo and settled on the couch with magazine.

Okay I'm done...for now...


	16. Chapter 15

I'm back again with a new chapter hahaha!!! And I would just like to say Happy Birthday Lettie!!!!!!

Lettie:Thanks.....

Name Dictionary

Soulange; Soul-lon-juh( AKA: Longi; lon-jee)

Here's the story....

" Quincean what?" Jade ( Tsume's new girlfriend) asked

Lettie laughed " Quinceanera. It's like a sweet sixteen only you get it when you turn 15. It's a coming of age thing. I have to wear a full length dress and walked down an aisle and sit at the altar during the Misa de Accian de Gracias."

" What?"

" Oh sorry, Thanksgiving Mass. Then when it's over I lay the bouquet at the altar honoring the Virgin Mary. Then to celebrate the occasion I can either I can take a trip somewhere or I could have a fiesta."

" Which did you choose?" Jade asked

" Both." She answered happily " Me and Kiba are going to Paris later and we're having the party right after the ceremony.

"Cool. I wish I was Mexican." she said

" But the best part is when me and my Chamblan( which means escort ) dance to the traditional waltz." She said proudly and dreamily

" So when is it again?"

" In two weeks." she answered " And all my family members are flying in. Even my Grandma Longie who hasn't left Mexico in years. I mean like she knows other languages but she doesn't put them to use often." Lettie added the last part thoughtfully

Just then Tsume walked in with four other people. One was a guy with dark black hair in low ponytail thrown around his shoulder. Then there was a girl with the same dark hair only it wasn't as long as the males. It was cut asymetrically and hung strait as a pin needle. There was an older looking woman who had silver her hair down and was wearing a bunch of rings, necklaces and bracelets. She was sort of plus size but curvy and very pretty for a woman in her 70's and finally a little girl with the same dark hair and big blue eyes.

(A/N: Keep in mind she saying these names in order of the people I just described)

"J.L., Yolanda, Grandma Longie, Mari!!!" she squealed happy to see her cousins and her grandmother She ran andgave them all a hug

" Hey, Hey lil couz!" J.L. said

" Hey Diva!" Yolanda greeted

" Ti ti!" Mari squealed

" Oh my goodness Grandma you look so good" Lettie complimented

" Hey hey hey. As long as I still have my own teeth and my butt is still higher than my knees no one calls me grandma." She said doing the neck roll and the finger " Except you cookie," she added

" Grandma I didn't think you could make it!" She said hugging her granndmother again

" Now do you really think I would miss my youngest granddaughter's Quinceanera?" she asked rehtorically Then Jade caught her eye " And who is this young lady?" she asked with couriousity

" That's Jade Tsume's new girlfriend." Lettie introduced since Tsume had mysteriously disappeared

" What happened to Alex?" she asked couriously

.

" Well..." she started and by now they all moved to sit on the couches in the living room. She told them the whole story and how she beat her up and everything

" Well as soon as Neffie and her kids, Nanni and her kids, get here we're going to go pick out your dress." Yolanda said

Lettie covered her face with her hand " You act like they don't have husbands " she said

" Where's Kiba at?" J.L. asked

" Oh yes! When do I get to meet this Kiba that I've heard so much about?" Longie asked a michivous grin crossing her face

" When he comes home from work. "

" How old is he?" Longie asked basically she's going to be asking all the questions because she's the only one who hasn't met him yet.

" He's 17 and he works at the car garage part time he'll be home soon. I don't know why though when his parents left him all that money" she mused

" That just means he wants to earn his own money. That's good." Longie added

" Oh..." she sounded a little confused

" Oh Cookie that little glass of yours is always half full." Longie laughed

" Yeah, I guess so....wait what little glass?" she asked even more confused

This time everybody joined in laughing even harder. " Sissy I think she's calling you slow." Tsume said between laughs

Soon everybody wnt off doing there own things. Lettie decided it was time to spend some qualitity time with her grandmother in the kitchen. " What cha making Grandma?" she asked

" Oh just a lil something to keep my hands busy." she answered " Why don't you come help me?"

" Okay..." she came over to the stove She hadn't helped out in the kitchen with her grandma since she was little and it felt kind of good. She almost felt like a little kid again. " What do I gotta do?" she asked

" First tell me more about Kiba..." she said

" Well...he sang to me, and he's soooo sweet even though it doesn't seem that way with certain other people,but yeah...and he takes me shopping and we always have fun dates...."

" Rewind and freeze; he sang to you?" she asked in disbeleif

" Yeah, and he has the most amazing voice; like satin and the most adorable set of blue eyes I've ever seen, and when he smiles he turns me into mush----"

" Well it sounds like he treats you like a princess..." she said in a happy tone

" He calls me his Baby." She said in a dreamy and proud voice

" My granddaughter has fallen head over heels at 14 going on 15."

" Grams he was there throught the rape and everything and he never stopped loving me. He puts up with my craziness and hair brained schemes, he even went to jail for me for beating up a teacher who looked at me the wrong way...."

" You never told me about that one..." she said hinting that she wanted to hear about it

" I'd rather not relive it." Lettie answered

Longie nodded " Well I called the caterer, and I brought the extra invitations to give to your friends at school and----"

"Wait you hired a Caterer?" she cut off

" Yes cookie, now have you thought about the theme?"

" Princess!" she squealed

Longie rolled her eyes "I should have known....well, we have a meeting with the caterer and the photographer tomorrow----"

" We have a photographer?" she asked

" Why of course I'm taking lots of pictures; family pictures, pictures of you and your friends, pictures of you and your boyfriend, you and Tsume and so on and so forth and what not..."

Lettie laughed this would be fun. Then all of a sudden Longie pipped up. " Oh wait are you talking about the Kiba that's been living here with you since you were both kids?" she asked Lettie nodded vigirously " Oh! Why didn't you say so? I love that kid....I haven't seenhim in years." she said

" That's because you haven't left Mexico in years...." Lettie said dragging out the last word "And besides....you never asked" Lettie smirked

Longie laughed " Cookie cookie cookie what am I going to do with you?" she asked rhetorically as she returned to her cooking


	17. Chapter 16

Hey everyone!!!I forgot to mention in the last chapter that i got all my info from google and that I will be doing alot of clothing descriptions in the next two or three chapters and I will post pics of the outfits on my profile...just for you. Don't worry...I'm getting the the climax thing soon...I promise then the story will be over and no more skin off my bones. hahahahaha

Lettie: I'm super excited about this chapter; me and my big bro get to spend quality time together, and I----- *puts a hand over her mouth*

Don't spoil the surprise!!!!!

Lettie: party pooper Let's put this in my POV

*sighs* I guess since your birthday is coming up....

Lettie: YAAAAAYYYY

here's the story;

LPOV

I woke up in Kiba's arms sighing as I heard the yelling downstairs, apparently Neffie and her husband and kids were here. It's too early for arguing. I don't know why....never mind. " Good morning." Kiba murmered into my hair

" Good morning..." I said snugling deeper into my boyfriend's warm chest. His arms tightened around me

" How did you sleep?" he asked me

I sighed " Fine until....I heard the screaming" I groaned he chuckled

Grandma had met Kiba the other night and then it really hit her...she had met Kiba before when we were kids...it's just been years since she's seen him. I moved to stradle Kiba and kissed his lips softly. " Are you trying to start something this early in the morning?" he asked with a purr

" Maybe..." I answerd as I leaned down and nibbled on his ear...his weak spot his hands moved to my waist and he locked his hands together there. I slowly moved to kiss down his jaw line to his neck and then WAM!!!! My door flew open and my little three little cousins Mari, Carmen, and Cierra burst in.

" Oh, Sorry guys, but can you pleeeeaaaase come downstairs and make my mom and auntie Landa stop arguing." Carmen begged

" And don't worry; we won't tell Longie we caught you two almost doing it." Mari said

I blushed and growled in annoyance. This is rediculous. Kiba sighed as the three ran out. " Guess that means it's time to get up." he said

I gave him one more kiss before I got up and went downstairs. There they were Yolanda and Neffie nose to nose ready to fight. Grandma sat on the couch ignoring them and so was Neffie's husband Juan. Tsume was reading a car magazine. I walked over to the two they were both taller than me but I didn't care.I watched for a minute as neither one of them noticed me, I was becoming agitated. And they expect me to let them come with me and grandma to see the caterer...HA I think not. " HEY!!" I said in the loudest voice I could muster in the morning which wasn't much. They both stopped and looked at me. " What the heck is wrong with you two...It's too early in the morning for this! You..." I said pointing To neffie " just got here and yall two are already fussin! .......Stop it!!" i scolded/ Commanded

" Sorry" they both mumbled and took to siting on seperate couches glaring at each other. I began to walk back upstairs then Tsume stopped me.

"What are you doing today?' he asked me

I looked up in thought " Um...we have to go talk to the caterer and see the church later?" I turned to Grandma "What time was it again Grams?" I asked

" 4:00pm" she answered not looking from the TV

" So I have all day just about.." I answered " Why?"

" Because, you and me are going to spend some quality brother and sister time..." he said

That's Tsume for 'I'm bored and I'm taking you with me to get in trouble' or maybe he just really wanted to spend sometime with his sister

I went back upstairs to me and Kiba's room and found him laying on the bed fully clothed with his hands behind his head. I forgot today's Saturday. Kiba and some of is friends were going to the garage to work on some car they wanted to trick out. I didn't get it but they're boys...So what ever.

" You look excited.." he stated matter-of-factly I smiled

" I am. Tsume and I are spending quality brother and sister time." I announced

He laughed " Hm, that's long over due." he answered as he took my phone off the bedside table. It was a blue blackjack 2( A/N: on profile) I got it a few days ago as an early birthday present from Grandma. She got a burgundy one. Kiba needs to get one because he loves mine.

I left him to play with my phone while I went to go change. I came back a little while later wearing a black and white halter top, a pair of skinny jeans and my black and white babyphat high top sneakers. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and looked in the mirror.

" You look hot." Kiba stated

" My thoughts exactly." I answered " Now give me my phone so i can go." i said before kissing him on the lips

" Have fun, baby." he said

" I will...I said I went downstairs ans Tsume was waiting for me " Come on let's walk."

We walked and talked. Something we haven't done in a long time. It was kind of like; since Hatsume died we sorted of drifted apart and we reconnected. Soon we came to a stop infront of a tattoo parlor. " Let's get a tattoo." I suggested spontaneously .

"Cool, wuts better than gettting inked up with your little sister." he said stated sarcastically

We went inside and we each immediatly knew what we want. Tsume got a dagger with a ribbon on the bottom and on top of it had RIP in fancy letters and the ribbon it had Hatsume's name. (A/N: on profile) I liked it but I think mine was cooler. Mine had a huge 'R' with a ribbon a the corner of the r. It also said RIP Hatsume. I got mine on my left forearm and Tsume got his on his right.(A/N: on profile) It hurt like hell, probably not for Tsume because he had one already.

" Grandma is going to kill us..." I laughed as we walked into the nearest restraunt

" Um no she's going to kill you...I'm grown.." he said then he took out his phone T-mobile sidekick

" Put the phone up, Tsume, just you and me remember playa." I reminded him

" Put yours up." he said childishly sticking his tounge out

I raised an eyebrow confused " Mine's in my pocket?" I said it more as a question I don't know......everyone was confusing me this week.

We ate and I had to keep the waitress from staring at my brother who was NOT single. When we left, Tsume gave her a tip and she gave and unnecessary giggle. I rolled my eyes and walked out grabbing Tsume on the way. We back home and I couldn't wait to see what Grandma was going to say. Tsume and I walked into the house and I immediatly went to go sit next to Grandma.

She did a double take when she saw my arm. "Lettealia Mari Remerez!" she gasped

"Look at what it says." i stopped her before she could say anything else She stopped and examined my arm

She sighed "Rest In Peace Hatsume." she read " Awww...you misss him alot don't you?" I nodded

" Tsume got one too. Show her Tsume." I said and he didshe nodded slowly to herself

" I -was- going to give you the lecture about tattoos but.....I changed my mind after seeing this i just can't." she said

Johnny (J.L) came over and looked at mine then at Tsume's. " Damn those are some sick ass tattoos!" he exclaimed

"Johnathan!" Grandma Longie scolded she hated cursing.

"Can I go with you guys to see the planner/caterer?" J.L. asked

" Not this time, but maybe next time we have to have a planner." I said he fake pouted

" Where are Londa and Neffie?" I asked

" They took the kids somewhere...and that's good because I don''t want those two arguing while we pick out your dress."

" They'll be so upset they missed it." I told her but I totally agreed those two would get us kicked out of a store.

" They'll live..." she said dryly picking up her purse

I looked at the clock it was only 2:00 " Grams we still have two hours." I said

" I know we have other things to do Cookie." she said " I want before pictures so we're meeting the photographer and then we're going to pick out the dresses...."

I fought back a groan as she turned around and looked at me. She dug in her pure for a second until she came out with a little box. She opened it and took out two hair pins and some black earrings and brush. Wow. Well...i always did call that purse the purse of wonders.

She took down my ponytail and did a sort of hump thing with half my hair and then handed me the earrings and told me to put them on. I did and she smiled satisifed at her work." Much better." she sighed as we went out to J.L.'s car. Guess we were borrowing it.

The first thing we did was go to the dress shop. Picking out a dress for me didn't take long as soon as I walked a beautiful Quinceanera dress caught my eye. I didn't want to look at any others so we found the dresses for my maids of honor corresponding to my dress and my little flower girls too. I'm not telling what they look like until the night of. HA!

After that we went to meet the photographer he took pictures of me in the clothes I'm in now and I got to pose and act like a model and I'll get to do the same thing on my birthday. After that we went and me the catere/planner. Now finally having the theme she really put everyone to work. The church was beautiful and I had no doubt that I would have the perfect Quinceanera ever. My eyes bulged out when she told me the over all price over five thousand dollars. Wow. I had no idea. Cool. I told them I wanted to be surprised with my cake and that it -had- to match my dress.  
She assured me no problems and I felt very confident now, all that's left is to wait and be happy. One More week!!!! WOOO!!!!!


	18. Authoress Buttin In

Okay hello people I know this isn't a chapter but I'm writing this to let you know that I'm not just writing random stuff. The climax is coming real soon and then end..........unless you want me to make a sequel.....but you have to send me a PM why I should because I really don't think I want to. It's all up in the air. Again umI'm going to start postin pictures of Kiba and Lettie's outfits...mostly Lettie's, and their cool stuff because I'm weird like that. My characters stay fly all the time.

Okay thanks reading this and for your support!!

- A Beautifully Broken Vixen


	19. Chapter 17

I'm back and once again in Lettie's POV

" DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" my family chanted I groaned I was being forced into singing I turned to my boyfriend for help but he just smiled an oh so smug smile...

" We'll even be your background singers." Neffie said

" Oh, please Cookie I haven't heard that beautiful singing voice of yours in such a long time..." My grandma pleaded

I sighed givung up " What do you want me to sing?" I asked

" Oh, sing a disney song!" Mari exclaimed

"No sing The lulluby Longie sings to us!" Carmen chimed in from Kiba's lap

I laughed at my little cousins' antics but I noticed that Cierra didn't make her suggestions " What about you Cierra?" I asked

" I liked that one song that you and Kiba were singing...." she answered What song were me and Kiba singing?

" Hm about I sing the three songs that you three suggested; I'm going to sing my favorite Disney song first." I said and i ran back to get my remix version I had one made without words I pressed play and began to sing

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or ask the grinning bob cat why he grins  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

I smiled this was my favorite part in the song:

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle of a hope that never ends

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or let the eagle tell you where he's been  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

How high does the sycamore grow  
If you cut it down then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the earth and still  
All you own is earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

Everybody was so happy to hear me sing they clapped and applauded then I changed to the next song a lulluby my grandma used to always sing to me

A la nanita nana nanita A la nanita nana nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

A la nanita nana nanita A la nanita nana nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

Fuentecita que carre clara y sonara

Ruisenor que en la selva

Cantando illora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella

Nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito

Sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora

Ruisenor que en la selva

Cantando illora

Calla mientras la cuna se balonsea

A la nanita nana nanita ella

(Translation: To the nanita grandma, nanita to, nanita she, nanita she  
My Girl has blessed sleep be, blessed be  
To the nanita grandma, nanita to, nanita she, nanita she  
My Girl has blessed sleep be, blessed be  
Fuentecita that runs clear and sonorous  
Nightingale that in the forest singing cries  
He keeps silent meanwhile about the cradle balansea  
To the nanita grandma, nanita she  
To the nanita grandma nanita she nanita she  
My Girl has blessed sleep be, blessed be  
Fuentecita that runs clear and sonorous  
Nightingale that in the forest they sing)

" You still remeber that after all these years.." Longie mused

" She sings it every night before she goes to sleep." Kiba said I blushed I was going to have to get him for that.

" Moving on..." I said before we could dwell on the subject " Ready Kiba?"

he sighed I guess he's mad for me dragging him into this but oh well he'll get over it " As ready as I'll ever be." was his reply

Kiba:

Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Me:

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Both:

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Me with Kiba echoing this part:

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Both:

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Kiba:

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

Me:

Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Both:

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

I smiled as we finished the song

" You know you two should sing together more often." Jaun said

Me and Kiba shared a look and then we all started laughing...Then" Whoa!" I said as I was toppled to the ground I qurickly realized it was Tsume and started laughing as we started wrestling on the floor. " Tsume!"

" Yes?" he answered too sweetly as he put me in a head lock

" I'll get you..." I said switching our postions so that HE was in the headlock " HA!"

" Damn" he muttered I laughed

" Alright, alright you two calm down before someone loses an eye," Longie

We obeyed without a word and we all moved to sit on the couch...well not all of us...then as we relaxed and settled down I felt a strange tension from Neffie

" You know Lettie..." Neffie started I looked at her suspicously " No let me rephrase that...tell me why you're the only one Longie lets call her Grandma..." what the hell kind of question is that?

I shrugged " I don't know...but then again I'm not the person to be asking..." I answered dryly feeling an argument rising...why must everytime we come togther Neffie has to start some drama? Who knows?

" Beacause you're her favorite..." I detected abit of bitterness in her words

" Now Neffie you know I love you all equally---" she started

" Well you sure don't act like it!!" Neffie exclaimed

I could tell this was going in a dirction that was definantly not for little kids..." Um. Carmen, Cierra, Mari why don't you go upstairs...you can play on my laptop..." I said motioning for Kiba to take them upstairs

"Come on girls..." he said

Once the girls were upstairs all hell broke loose. " You think that just because everything was handed to you on a silver platter and you were raped that you're so special!" Neffie exclaimed My eyes widened then returned to normal but I said nothing

" You know what Neffie, let's not talk about it anymore I'm getting angry and...whatever...just shut up...." I said

" Yeah Neffie that's below the belt.." Tsume said

"Neffie what's come over you?" Grandma asked

" Oh, and another thing you always run away...if it's not what you want to hear you run away...and tune it out..." She said by now she was standing up and she was in my face....So slowly and oh so calmly I stood up...I picked up the nearest thing to me which just hapened to be a vase and threw it against the wall in anger.

" Pardon my french, but DAMMIT NEFFIE!!!! You always do this shit!!" I exclaimed " You think I'm proud of being raped?!?!?! If that's what you think then you've got another thing coming..." I said anger clear in my voice" Just because you have issues and problems you think you can take your anger out on me! And that's not fair! You made mistakes and you're feeling sorry for them, but you don't want to admit it so you're taking it out on me!!!! You're always trying to evaluate Lettie but you don't ever take time out to evaluate yourself and deal with your shit!" I exclaimed " But me Lettealia I have issued too, but i'm dealing with them so I don't end up like you!" my voice cracked" You're always tellin somebody else to figure it out...YOU figure it out, Neffie, you figure it out...Lettie's done. Next time you want to take your shit out on me...it's gonna come to blows cause i'm sick of it; maybe if I crack you in the jaw one good time you'll get it....I'm done it's over with..." I said walking out of the house slamming the door behind I got that off my chest.

I walked around the neighbor hood a few times, not really watching where I was going. I looked up and I was at the park. I walked around and watched all the children play and swing on swings remebering when I used to do that...So much has happened the last year and a half months or whatever....I'm learning so much about myself and I know I'm changing and growing...it's so weird. I climbed on the monkey bars and hung upside downfun,fun,fun!

" Aren't you going to get a headache?" came a familiar voice

" It's totally possible..." I said as Kiba came into sight

he smiled " You feeling better?" he asked me

" I guess but I'm not ready to go home just yet...Neffie might get on my nerves" he leaned against the pole

" Yeah, well she and Tsume are arguing now...Longie is trying to tune it out...she doesn't like it...J.L. he's.....well I don't know what he's doing...." I giggled and climbed doen from the bars landing gracefully on my feet. I walked over to him snaking my arms around his neck his hands slid into my back pockets. I smiled at him.

" Guess what...I'm over it." I said " But I will not apologize for what I said because I was right and I meant what I said." I said smugly

he smiled again and kissed my lips softly " That's my girl..." he said proudly " So...you gonna tell me what your dress looks like?" he asked off-handly HA! nice try

" Nope...nice try though..." he fake pouted cutely " I'll tell you one thing though..."

" What?"

" It's red...and strapless....easy access..." I added suggestivly

" Hmmmmm....I like it already. Tomrrow's the big day...are you nervous?"

" I don't really know yet....everybody's gonna want to put money on my shirt tomrrow..." I giggled " Then we have to come home, then go to the church and set everyhing up....let me stop I'm getting a headache." I said Kiba chuckled " I love you."

" I love you too." he said before kissing my lips.

**The Next Day**

I woke this morning ecstatic! Today's my birthday I have put all of yesterday's drama behind me and now I'm just focused on having a good time!!! I was the first one up and I immediatly began to get ready. I had on a black babyphat key hole shirt with the signature cat on the side some chain belted chambray denim cargo pants with some black babyphat heels. I had let my hair air dry which resulted in it becoming very poofy and very curly I put a grip of hair gel on the front and put a head band on, finally taking Kiba's advice. I wore some gold babyphat bangles and the logo gold hoop earrings. And the finishing touch, my glasses. Now I know that they're only supposed to be for reading but I think that black frames and the rectangle lenses match the outfit.

( A/N: On profile )

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOH!!!!!

My phone vibrated on the nightstand and I answered while smiling at Kiba's sleeping face. He looked so sweet and innocent. " Hello?" I answered

" Happy Birthday!" Ah, it was my friend Jessica

" Thankyou...." I answered sweetly

" Are you excited about your party?" she asked

" Totally." I answered as I did this Kiba woke up with a yawn I smiled and mouthed a good morning he smiled and began kissing my neck I giggled

" What's so funny?" Jessica asked from the other line

" Kiba just woke up...." I answered

" Oh...." she said slowly " OH! "

" You wanna say hi?"

" Uh...sure" she stuttered I put the phone speaker

" Say hi Kiba." I said with a grin

" Hey.." he said with a smirk of his own God I loved his voice in the morning; husky, sexy and mine.

" H-hey--Coming Mom!" she called " I'll see you guys at school..." she said quickly then hung up...

" Oh Kiba you dazzled her away..." I said with a giggle

" Oh well....Happy Birthday, you look beautiful." he said

My grin grew " Thankyou..." was my answer We didn't say anything for I don't know how long but i had to ask " Plan on getting up?"

" Can't." he anwered simply

I raised an eyebrow " Why not?"

" I'm lost in your eyes.." he said with a sigh

I couldn't help the blush that crept across my cheeks " You're too kind..." He sat up and stretced " That's my man" I said

His eyes twinkled " I like that." he said

" What? That you're my man?" he nodded I laughed then left him to get ready...

I went downstairs where I found Tsume. Not in leather but in a white beater and some grey sweat pants saggin at that; his hair out of that ponytail it only came to his chin but I laughed. " Happy birthday." he said

" Thanks." he came over to me with a safety pin and stuck a hundred dollar bill on my shirt with it. Yawza! Ain't that something. " Thanks Tsume," I said hugging him he hugged me back but he seemed machanical " What's wrong?" I asked him

he shook his head " I just broke up with Jade," he said

I looked at him in shock " Why?" I asked " I liked that one." I exclaimed he shrugged

" I'm taking a break from dating." he said His love life must really suck

The rest of that morning everyone gave me money. Kiba gave me a fifty, grandma fifteen, J.L . gave me twenty, Yoland Gave me twenty, Alendro gave me a fifty, everone at school gave me tens and fives. Me and Neffie haven't spoken so I didn't get anything from her...yet.

" So are you black today?" Andrea asked

I raised and eyebrow confused. Me and her have been known not to get along but I am vey confused as to what she was talking about." What?" I asked

" Are you black today or are you white today?" she asked again " I mean like...." What a racist comment....

" I'm me..." I answered " I've always been me." I answered

" Yeah whatever..." Okay so her attitude is so weird...oh well she's just jealous because today's not her birthday.

" Wow...I'm surprised you didn't say anything..." Jessica said

" Please it's my birthday, but it does kind of bother me that she said that because, I am part African American,part White, and mostly Mexican; Mexican is what I grew up as, Mexican."

" Which side..." she ask

" I think that Hatsume said our mother was part Black and part Mexican that Dad was part White and part Mexican or vise versa." I answered

" Well she basically called you fake and you not doing anything is a big accomplishment for you." Toni said joing the conversation

" It doesn't matter. I know I'm real. It don't get no realer than this." I answered pointing to myself "Besides it's my special day and she is not going to ruin that." I said with a confedent smile

The rest of the day went by as a blur because I was so excited about my Quinceanera! Kiba met me at my locker and the question popped in my head as we walked to his truck. "Kiba can you waltz?" I asked

"...." he was silent

" Kiba...."

" Not exactly, buuuut we'll wing it..." he said trying to sound offhanded

" This should be interesting." I said

TBC....and please R&R thnks^_^


End file.
